


Civil Blood

by Twilightmum69



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightmum69/pseuds/Twilightmum69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when all the odds are stacked against you, a new forbidden love , when enemy becomes lover. Will Demetri and Edward have their Sempre or is the fued too deep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N I own none of the Twilight related Characters, just thinking about if I did gives me the shakes.

Thanks to my amazing Beta texasbella and my pre reader KellanCougar.

Don't Flame!

This story will contain mild/medium drug use, violence and gun crime. And lots of juicy Lemons cos let's face it why else do we read Slashfic? ;)

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of criss-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

William Shakespeare~Romeo and Juliet.

Feeling the cold metal between his fingers, the vibrations of the gun as he popped round after round into the unsuspecting crowd gathered outside Volterra, the notorious night club in the under belly of Chicago.

The feel of this powerful weapon in his hand made his dick twitch, palming his jean clad erection with his free hand, the gun clicked, hitting the release button the cartridge dropped to the well of the passenger side of the black Sedan.

"RSVP fuckers," he laughed throwing the gun into the trash situated conveniently outside his window.

Pulling off the latex gloves he flicked open his lighter, the flame licked the rubber, curling and shrinking away from the heat and it too joined the gun.

Foot on the gas, he crept slowly out from the dark alley as a flurry of Blue and Whites rushed to the murder scene.

A block and a half away Edward pushed his foot to the floor and in a screech of tires and smoke he was gone.

30 minutes later...

"Lionheart's back" shouted Jasper as he pressed the gate switch.

Two large wrought iron gates opened slowly, the soldier was home and his minions waited for the tale of the night's battle.

"Hey babe," Jasper whispered as his tongue parted Edward's lips.

"Mmm, I need to fuck you," Edward replied palming Jasper's jeans.

"Soon, Carlisle wants to see you first," he hummed as Edward's hand drifted to the waistband of his jeans.

"Fuck."

"Mmm, yeah anywhere, anyway," Jasper mewed.

Edward smiled. This was his usual welcome home gift from Jasper, he knew after a killing he was horny as fuck so he was ready for him when he got home.

Edward made his way through to the great room, kissing his mother on the way.

"Hi momma."

"Hey baby boy."

He smiled. She was the only person who treated him differently, not like a Principe Mafioso but just...normal.

He stopped in the doorway and knocked.

"Enter."

"Father?"

"Edward, I trust it went to plan?"

"Yes sir."

"The evidence?"

"Burnt."

Carlisle smiled, holding his hand out to his son, Edward moved forward kissing his father's forehead.

They discussed the details until his father was happy everything had been done.

"Let's see Aro get out of this one," he laughed. "The Feds will be crawling all over his little piece of shit club for months."

Edward nodded as he wheeled his father into the kitchen; his mom was finishing off dinner as they arrived.

"Chicken parmigiana?" she smiled.

"Save me some," Edward smiled before leaving them.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he threw his door open to the sound and smell of a shower running. He ripped off his clothes, opening the en suite very slowly.

"Fottere," he whispered.

Jasper was sat on the bench in the shower, knees parted, cock erect. He smiled at Edward through dangerous blue eyes.

Falling to his knees.

Taking all.

Sucking.

Nipping.

Licking.

Swallowing.

"Gonna..." Jasper hissed as his orgasm hit.

As Jasper came down from his high, he pulled Edward in for a fierce kiss tasting himself.

"So where's it gonna be?" Edward enquired breathlessly

"Garage … Harley," he panted.

Within minutes they were dry, dressed and heading to the far garage around the back of the house.

The fluorescents blinked and the vast garage was illuminated, motorcycles for as far as the eye could see. Edward began to mount the Harley, looking over his shoulder at Jasper.

"Lose the jeans," Jasper hissed.

Losing the jeans, Jasper strode closer. Turning the key in the ignition, the beast roared to life.

"Get on and lean over the handle bars," he hissed.

Edward did just that, welcoming Jasper's tongue as it slowly moved down his spine to his hole.

Jasper flicked his entrance and Edward revved the bike, the vibrations shooting through both men.

"Need you inside me," Edward hissed over the sound of the bike's engine.

Jasper pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Turn that sweet ass round," he smiled covering his finger in the lube.

Edward turned, lying his back against the handlebars and Jasper slid in his middle finger as the bike continued to roar.

"More."

Another finger added, twisting and turning.

"Ready?"

Edward nodded as Jasper pushed his hips under him. Edward hissed as he straddled Jasper, his hard cock mere inches away from his entrance.

"Fuck me hard!" he hissed, lifting his ass and slowly impaling his body onto Jasper's hardness.

After a second of adjustment he began to move, Edward held onto the bike as it revved, the heat from the engine causing a sheen of sweat which helped their bodies move together.

"Harder," he hissed.

Thrusting harder.

Thrusting deeper.

Revving.

Roaring.

"Gonna cum!" Edward roared as he slammed himself down one last time.

~Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX~

"Is pretty boy joining the sit down?" James laughed.

"James do not misunderstand my generosity allowing you to join us this evening by thinking you can disrespect my family," Aro hissed, his voice low and commanding.

James swallowed, inclining his head in a slow nod.

"Alec, can you please go and see what's keeping your cousin?"

"Yes Sir," Alec smiled, puffing his chest out.

Sprinting up the stairs two at a time, pushing his cousin's door open, he leant against the door frame.

"Dude your dad is getting pissy… hurry the fuck up! You're holding up the sit down. Any other fucker would lose his balls for keeping him waiting," he panted.

A young man with a mass of blonde hair and azure eyes gazed up from his book.

Sighing, he placed it onto his desk then stretched and stood.

"I don't know why he wants me there," he sighed.

"Fuck knows, but he does," he pushed up off the frame. "Why do you bother with all this crap anyway?" he asked gesturing to the array of paper and books strewn on the bed and desk.

"Because I want to be something one day Alec, make a difference."

Alec snorted.

"All that money uncle spends on your fancy education and you're still a dumb fuck," he sneered. "You're the fucking heir to the Volturi family throne, you are someone."

Demetri looked down at his hands.

"What if I don't want it?" he whispered.

Alec gasped, shaking his head.

"Dumb fuck, I wish I was the heir… I'd rule Chicago," he hissed almost to himself.

"Be my guest," Demetri retorted.

"Well I'm not and you are, so get that pretty educated ass downstairs," he snapped and left.

Demetri sighed before he took one last look at his future now all over the floor in a mess then he closed his door.

"Your late," he hissed.

"Sorry sir," he whispered as he took his father's hand in his and kissed the crest that adorned his ring finger.

"Sit down."

Demetri took the chair to his father's left.

"Let us begin," he said his voice commanding attention.

Just then the phone rang, Alec rose and answered it.

Nodding he passed it to his uncle.

"Fuck!" he hissed.

"How many?"

"Any witnesses?" he closed his eyes laughing. "Of course there weren't."

"What do they think the motive was?"

"I know they're not fucking stupid but we have to give them a motive."

"Get it sorted, and call Liam, just in case."

He nodded. "I don't think he has the fucking balls either but you never know."

Slamming the phone down, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hand.

"Fucking Cullen's" he hissed.

"Father?"

Aro sighed. "Drive-by outside Volterra."

"That's awful how many wh.."

"It doesn't matter how many inners where shot! It's the Cullen's trying to get one over on us again," James interrupted.

"Of course it matters. It's not their fault they were in the middle of this, they may have families and…" once again Demetri was interrupted by James' maniacal laugh.

"Boo fucking hoo! What are you, gay?" he spat.

"Che è sufficiente," Aro hissed, his eyes dark and hooded.

"Whoa, wait, our mafioso principe is a fascina?" he laughed throwing his head back.

"I said thats enough!" bellowed Aro. "Get out!"

James looked up with his eyes narrowed.

"Ti pentirai questo," he whispered as he left.

Aro looked to Alec, who nodded.

A shot rang out and Demetri stiffened, Aro turned towards his son, an expression of disappointment on his face.

"You are mafioso principe Demetri. You had better start acting like it. You know how I hate taking care of business in my home," he hissed and left.

Demetri sat back in his chair. He was a disappointment to his father, his family and the Volturi name. His mother would have understood, she hated the family as he did and look where it had gotten her.

Turning off the lights, he trudged his way back up to his room.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Okay so now you have met the guys , hope you will follow their story with me.

Fottere~ "fuck"

Che è sufficiente~ "That is enough"

mafioso principe is afascina? ~ mafia prince is a faggot?

Ti pentirai questo~ "You will regret this"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the great reviews on my first chapter.

Thank you to my beta Texasbella she is awesome and I flove her :)

I own none of the Twilight characters, song lyrics or sayings.

DPOV

Throwing my hand over my eyes, I knew I had yet again been a massive disappointment to my father and disrespected him in front of his men.

Reaching under my mattress I pulled out a yellowing envelope.

Opening it, I tipped it onto the bed, a newspaper clipping and photograph fluttering onto my lap.

Carefully opening the newspaper clipping I read the headline like I did every night.

SAD LOSS TO THE MUSIC WORLD AS CLASSICAL PIANIST IRINA VOLTURI DIES IN FREAK ACCIDENT.

Below the headline was a photograph of my mother. She had supposedly lost control of her car on the bridge on a clear, dry evening in the middle of summer.

We knew better.

Her and my father had had an argument about me, about what I wanted to do with my life.

"He wants to make something of himself Aro," she hissed.

"For fucks sake Irina, he is something. He is the Principe Mafioso!" he snapped back.

My mother sighed. She loved my father dearly, so much so that she had married him even though she loathed his business.

A few more words were screamed to and fro which resulted in my mother telling him she couldn't live like this anymore.

I pleaded with her not to leave. I pleaded with her to take me too. I was ten I needed my mother.

She said she couldn't do that to my father and left. Her body was discovered the next day.

I was brought back from my memories by a soft knock on my bedroom door, it opened and my brown haired boy smiled as he poked his head round it.

"Hey lover," he smiled, closing the door behind him. The smile turned into a frown when he saw I had the envelope out… again.

I shrugged, placing everything back and storing it away under my bed.

"Come here," I whispered, my voice sounding husky.

He moved slowly towards me, ridding himself of his t shirt and jeans on the way.

I crawled up the bed lying back on my elbows, removing my jeans and shirt as well.

He crawled after me, sucking and nipping at my bare flesh until he reached my inner thigh where he took a long languid lick with the flat of his tongue up my thigh.

"Fuck!" I hissed. "So good…"

He hummed as he started the same assault on my other thigh.

"I am going to make you feel so good," he smiled as his licks missed where I needed them the most and started up my stomach.

"Tease," I laughed, pulling on his brown hair.

"Mmhmm," he laughed as he nipped on my abs before taking my nipple into his mouth.

I pushed his head back down towards my weeping length where he finally took a languid sweep of my shaft with his tongue.

"Fucking delicious," he moaned as he took the purple head into his mouth, and licking the pre cum off before dipping back for more.

Riley was amazing. He gave head like a pro and could fuck for hours.

Sensing my frustration, he lifted my legs to his shoulders, taking my balls into his mouth one at a time.

"Need you in me!" I hissed. "Fuck me please," I begged.

He hummed and the vibrations went straight up my body.

Nuzzling the underside of my sac, he let his tongue begin to flick towards my puckered star.

"More!" I hissed bucking myself back.

Feeling the roughness of his tongue as it teased my entrance I couldn't help but moan.

"You want me to fuck you with my tongue?" he hissed.

All coherencies lost, I nodded panting my need.

Slowly his tongue passed into the abyss, my back arching as I welcomed the slow torture as it flicked in and out.

He tortured me like this for what seemed an age before replacing his tongue with a finger.

"Ahh… fuck Riley," I hummed. "I need more."

Hearing the rip of the foil I had to chuckle. Could my boy multi task or what?

I mewled at the loss of his finger when he withdrew it from so he could pop the lid on the lube which he used to cover his length as he pumped it, groaning and bucking.

"Which way?" he hissed.

"Balcony!" I hissed, pulling him up and moving towards the French doors. The night was warm but a cool breeze flowed through the air.

Gripping onto the balcony, Riley pulled my foot onto the rail before placing himself behind me, finger fucking me one last time before he plunged his shaft into my heat.

"Ahh!" I cried out as he began to move.

"My dirty slut likes it hard," he hissed, pounding me and nipping at my shoulder.

"Fuck yes," I groaned, bucking myself back into him.

Feeling his warm body pressed against me I let go of the cool wrought iron with one hand and moved it behind me to find where we joined, massaging his cock as he pounded my ass with grunts and groans.

"So close!" I cried, not wanting this to end but knowing it was inevitable. My balls tightened and the rush of adrenalin caught up as I shot hot streams of silky cum on my balcony, a few thrusts more and Riley came, hissing my name as his body vibrated above mine.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

EPOV

Freshly showered, I threw my towel into the hamper before walking my naked ass to bed.

Lying back on my pillow I recounted the evening's events.

The kill was an adrenalin rush, the memory of the feel of the cold steel in my hand once again made my dick twitch.

Jasper fucking on my Harley was another thing. He always came up with the best fuck spots, but tonight was, I think, the best. The roaring of the engine under our bodies was intense and it made me wonder if we could actually fuck while riding?

My hand moved to my semi. Yawning, I decided no on the self-love for tonight and turned out the light.

My dreams once again filled my mind. A blonde haired blue-eyed boy with a gun in his hand, shakily pointing it at me, my head thrown back in laughter as the powder flies and I drop to my knees.

Groaning, I pull myself out of bed and see that its 4am so I decide to go down to the kitchen for a drink.

A large shadow startles me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snarl as it moves closer.

I fumble around in the darkness and find the butchers block holding an array of knives, grabbing one I move forward.

His reflexes are faster than mine as he grabs the knife, swings me round and pins me to the counter with a huff.

"Fuck!" I hiss.

"Dude, what the fuck?" comes a booming voice.

"Em?"

The kitchen light buzzes on and I squint as my eyes adjust to the light again.

"Fuck bro, you sound like a fucking asthmatic! I could hear you a mile away," he laughed.

"Fuck you, Emmett," I laughed holding my fist out for him to punch.

"What are you doing home?"

"Dad called, said he had a heavy job wanted doing. Figured you might need some help," he shrugged.

"Job?"

"Fuck knows, but I'm hungry. Want a sandwich?"

I nodded. What job was so big I needed Emmett's help?

We ate, chatted and I eventually went back to bed.

After breakfast my father called us both into his study.

"I want to strike again while they are still in shock," he whispered, wheeling himself over to the window.

"I want their Principe Mafioso," he hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing blah blah blah.

Thanks to my wonderful Beta Texasbella flove you!

"So what does the illusive black prince look like?" laughed Edward.

It was common knowledge that after the death of his wife, Aro had kept his son under cover. Edward remembered him as a pimply ten year old boy who hid round the side of his father during sit downs.

"That's the catch. We are going to have to use our contacts. We know he's in college and he's using his mother's maiden name but that is all we have… no visual as of yet," his father explained.

"College?" Edward laughed. "Why the fuck is he in college? What a patsy."

Carlisle nodded. "Obviously he thinks himself too good for the family," he sneered.

"Okay, who do you want me to pop?" Emmett mumbled, pushing open the door as balanced a huge sandwich on top of his beer bottle.

Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed. "Ever heard of fucking knocking Emmett?"

Emmett shrugged.

"Said hello to your momma yet?" he smiled, rising an eyebrow.

Emmett immediately looked to his feet. Esme Cullen was the only woman who could bring the entire male population of the house to its knees.

"Go see your momma before she decides to cut my balls off for keeping you from her," Carlisle laughed.

Emmett nodded. "Job?"

"Edward will fill you in at lunch."

"Sure thing," he smiled and left.

Edward shifted; he wanted to question his father's motives for bringing in his older brother who was, for all intents and purposes, looking after the organization from New York. There had been news of an inside uprising, a possible Mafia mutiny, and Carlisle wanted Emmett there to pick up the pieces and straighten everyone out.

"Just fucking ask what's on your mind Edward."

"Emmett?" he questioned.

His father began to laugh. "Edward, you're good, but even you are going to need help on this one. You, Jasper and Emmett will all need to be in on this job."

Edward shrugged.

"What's the plan?"

Carlisle placed his elbows on his chair armrests. "You and Jasper are to enroll in college."

Edward shot out of his chair. "Fuck what!"

Carlisle sent him a questioning frown.

"You will do it for the family."

"Do I have to take all the classes and do the whole fucking college frat thing, not to mention the fucking homework?"

His father nodded. "You will enroll as a music major and Jasper will enroll as an art major."

Edward laughed as he thought how it was going to be oh so much fun telling Jazz.

"And?"

"And you will find him and befriend him, then when he trusts you…" a small smiled graced Carlisle's face.

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."

Edward snorted. "With my fucking charms we'll be back home for bedtime," he laughed.

Carlisle frowned as he rubbed his face. "Edward, this isn't a casual fuck you are picking up. You are going to have to look and act the part before you even attempt to make contact with him."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I don't understand."

"You will live on campus and drive a college student car."

Edward huffed and Carlisle gave him a pointed glare.

"You will have no contact with me until I allow it. No weapons, no nothing. You will be Edward Masen, college student," he smiled.

Edward's head sank back against the back of the chair as let out a long breath.

"When?"

"Term starts in two days."

"Fuck!" he hissed. "And Em? He's too fucking big and stupid to be a student."

"He's going to be the new football coach."

"Cool," Edward smiled.

"So what happens when he trusts me? I invite him over for milk and cookies?"

"Exactly," Carlisle smiled, steepling his fingers under his chin.

Edward smiled before asking if he could be excused. He found Emmett in the basement, his Desert Eagle in hand, popping rounds into the targets.

Removing his headphones and placing his weapon down he turned to face Edward.

"So who am I popping?"

"No one."

"So why the fuck am I here?"

"You're going to college."

"What!"

Edward laughed. "You are going to college. You will be the new football coach."

"Why?"

"Because the black prince thinks he's better than us so we have to catch him in college."

"Fuck, that turd! I was brought all the way back from NYC to babysit a turd?"

"Fuck Em, me and Jazz have to fucking enroll."

That idea seemed to brighten Emmett's mood.

"All packed?" Aro asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Yeah…erm, why? What's with the farewell party?" Demetri looked from his father to Alec.

"Son, there's been talk, rumours," he stopped.

Demetri's stomach flipped, in all his years he had never seen the great Aro Volturi falter.

"There's a hit out on you," Alec said matter of factly.

"Fuck, Alec," Aro sighed.

"Sorry Uncle."

"A hit?"

"Yeah," Aro exhaled. "It may just be rumours but you are going to have to be on alert."

Aro walked towards his son until Demetri could smell a mixture of tobacco and peppermint.

"Trust no one," he hissed.

"Father, I'm at college, no one knows who I am there. There are new kids starting all the time, new professors in my classes…" he hissed.

"Then Alec goes with you."

"What? Fuck, no way!" Alec blurted out.

Aro whisked round slapping him across the cheek with the back of his hand.

"Watch your mouth boy," he hissed.

"Alec's right Father, he can't exactly pose as a student."

Aro sighed, turning towards the main wall, the wall was an oil painting of a grand family.

"My family has always protected their own, defended the Volturi honour, but we have also been a compassionate race. Go to college but trust no one," he said as he turned back with a look of finality on his face.

Demetri nodded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jasper took the news of going back to college better than Edward had hoped, Emmett was to say the least 'pumped' about the prospect of being able to ogle the college girls.

After a long conversation about 'look but don't touch,' Emmett's ego, although slightly deflated, was still intact.

Edward on the other hand was still pissed, his mood grew more sour as he set eyes on his 'college' car.

"A fucking Volvo!" he hissed.

Emmett fell back against the steps of the porch laughing.

"Whoa…babe magnet," he chimed.

"Fuck off," snarled Edward.

"Won't even get pussy in that thing never mind cock," he bellowed, holding his sides.

"I said fucking knock it off!" Edward spat, stalking round his new vehicle.

"Fuck, not even Jazz will fuck you in th…" Emmett stopped as the feel of cold, hard steel pressed against his forehead.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted from the doorway "Enough."

Edward's eyes drifted towards his father, but it was the pair of soft brown eyes from the window that brought his hand down.

Emmett pushed up from the steps, shoving his brother in the chest.

Edward tensed, his temper still high, he closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath.

"Inside, both of you," Carlisle ordered.

Edward stowed away his gun and started towards the door, Emmett turned and blocked his way.

"You only get to do that once to me little man. Next time you better hope you pull the fucking trigger first," he hissed before moving aside.

Carlisle exhaled.

"You will not continue this in college, no grudges will be held, no scores settled. Do I make myself understood?" his voice was quiet but firm.

Neither one answered.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF UNDERSTOOD!" he shouted, they both nodded.

"Yeah dad," Emmett shrugged.

"Edward?"

"Whatever."

A sharp slap stung against Edwards's right cheek.

"Don't EVER let me see you raise your weapon on your brother again," the voice hissed.

Edward stilled, feeling ashamed, he looked at his feet and nodded.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"You are not wild animals, we do not fight amongst ourselves, and if the constant reminder of looking at your father in that chair isn't enough…" her voice faltered.

Edward turned slowly.

"I'm sorry momma, I got..." he shrugged.

"Emmett Cullen I know you weren't all innocent in this," she snapped.

"Sorry momma."

"Now finish up, I've made a farewell dinner," she smiled and left the room.

The atmosphere was tense, Carlisle broke it clearing his throat.

"Edward, have you packed all the things you need?"

He nodded.

"Do I need to check for contraband?"

Edward shrugged.

"Whatever it is I want it out, you cannot risk being kicked out of college," he spat.

"Emmett, you have everything you need, the key to the apartment?"

Emmett nodded.

"Wait, what, he gets an apartment and I get a dorm room?" Edward hissed.

Carlisle's eyes darkened "Maybe this will help you grow up a little, take things less for granted."

Edward huffed. "We done?"

Carlisle sighed and nodded.

Dinner was quiet, as each of them were lost in their own thoughts. That night Edward had the nightmare again...a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy with a gun in his hand pointing it at him, Edward's head thrown back in laughter as the powder flies and Edward drops to his knees.

"Fuck," he hisses as he wakes in a mass of sweat and covers.

Glancing over at the clock he sighs, climbing out of bed and into the hot shower spray, his mind still reeling from the serial nightmare. He wondered how he was going to stay awake for his first day of college.


	4. Chapter 4

I own none of the characters if I did I would have my own hot and spicy manwich!

Thanks for staying with me on this fic, I have no set update schedule on this baby so I write when the boys are feeling horny :)

Thanks to my Beta texasbella 'flove you' and to Mxpi1970 for brain storming with me. And my friends on the Slashfic writers page for putting me straight with a few finer details.

EPOV

Fucking hate fucking College, fucking classes, fuck this…I'm Principe Mafioso, not some frat kid.

I kicked the gravel beside my 'new' college car.

Fucking Volvo my ass. What the fuck was wrong with my Sedan?

Pulling out the map Carlisle had printed off for me, I found the main office.

The college itself looked fine. It was in the midst of refurbishment of a new arts block, so part of the new extension was covered in an opaque plastic wrap.

The grounds were green, woodlands as far as the eye could see. Lake Forest College was one of the top motivational colleges of Illinois, it said on the prospectus he had made me read.

I would be taking Applied Music as my major, luckily mom had wanted all her children cultured so I played piano and Em played the guitar.

I also needed to take Psychology. Our 'contact' informed us that the 'Black prince' was taking this as a major.

Who the fuck wants to take this, when he could have anyone he wants, do anything he chooses through pure fear of his name was beyond me.

Pushing through some students, I opened the doors to the main office. It was moderately decorated with wood panelling and flowers on every surface.

"Can I help you young man?" said a small greying lady from behind the desk, looking behind me before I realised she was addressing me.

"Erm, yeah fu…erm, I'm Edward Masen," I said in a cheery whisper.

Tapping her fingers on the keyboard in front of her, she smiled and lifted her head towards me.

"Ah yes, the transfer student, welcome to Lake Forest. Here is your timetable, its quite empty as you are only taking one major and a minor."

I shrugged, what the fuck did I know about majors and minors?

I smiled as she delved further into how extracurricular activities would add credit onto my final year. I wouldn't be here then. Once I'd found the pussy prince and got him home, I was outta here, I thought to myself.

"Okay Edward, so you understand everything I have told you?" she smiled, handing over my timetable and map.

"Are you staying on campus?"

I nodded, fishing out yet another piece of paper with the dorm names on it.

"Ahh, I see you got lucky. We don't usually have vacancies in the Red Apple Dorms so late in the semester. Your family must have quite some clout."

You have no idea, I thought as I chuckled to myself.

After what seemed like forever she dismissed me, but not before adding to my paper stack all the books I needed and the dorm room directions.

"Hope you enjoy your time here with us," she smiled as she waved me off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I moved through a group on the stairwell.

"Hey!" a voice called after me, I turned to see a pretty brunette standing against the wall.

"Hey yourself," I smiled.

"You new here?"

I nodded.

"Nice," she smiled, licking her lips.

Oh baby, you are so wasting your time, I chuckled to myself as I turned from her.

As I arrived at my door I noticed it was ajar. My hand went immediately to the waist of my jeans.

"Fuck," I hissed, remembering I was no longer packing.

Slowly I pushed the door with the tip of my boot, my hands held defensively in front of my face.

Peering round the side of the door, I saw him, blonde, blue eyed and fucking gorgeous.

Jasper gave out a laugh.

"Fuck Ed, if you could have seen your face just then," he chuckled.

"What the fuck?" I glared at him, kicking his feet from the bed adjacent to mine.

"I thought I'd get here early," Jasper smiled, licking his lower lip. "You know, give you a little welcome pack," he whispered, palming his erection through his jeans.

My eyes darkened. "Lock the door," I commanded.

Jasper stood, and slowly walked towards the door, his shirt open and I could see his defined body peeking through the curtain of fabric.

The lock clicked and before Jasper could turn back, I had him pinned up against the door grinding my length between his ass cheeks, the thin fabric of his worn jeans giving little resistance.

"You have no fucking idea what I am going to do to you for pulling that little stunt," I promised close to Jasper's ear, earning me a moan in reply.

"Fuck me," he pleaded, grinding his ass into my erection.

I groaned, thrusting myself impossibly closer into Jasper's jean clad ass, pulling my own jeans down with one hand whilst pulling out my already painfully hard cock and wiping the pre cum over the purple head.

"Get em off!" I growled, nipping the soft skin behind Jasper's ear.

In seconds Jasper's jeans were round his thighs and he was trying to find the much needed friction against the hardwood door.

Grabbing his thighs, I pulled him back so his ass was sticking up at the perfect height for penetration.

"Lube?" I hissed breathlessly.

"Pocket."

Pulling out the small bottle of lube, I coated my fingers before moving them to Jasper's puckered hole, sliding the tip of my middle finger slowly in as Jasper hissed.

Sliding slowly in and then twisting my finger as I brought it the entire way out caused Jasper to grit his teeth knowing that there were unsuspecting teens on the other side of the door.

I continued to twirl my finger until Jasper could barely stand, then I added another, twirling and flexing my fingers on the out stroke.

"Need you…in…me," he moaned, pushing his ass back, fucking himself on my fingers.

Jasper whined as he heard the tear of the foil packet.

With one thrust, I was seated to the hilt in Jasper's throbbing heat, we both cried out as I began to move with rough erratic thrusts.

"This. Makes. College. Fucking. Bearable. Fucking. You. Whenever. I. Want!" I hissed, holding onto Jasper's hips so hard that I knew there would be bruises later.

"Fuck…gonna cum," Jasper panted as he stroked his own length with vigour, letting out a strangled cry, he erupted… shooting hot streams of milky cum up against the polished wooden door.

"So fucking close," I warned as I pounded harder, holding a sated Jasper up with one hand and holding myself against the door for better leverage with the other.

I pulled myself almost all the way out and Jasper mewed.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I slammed back in for one last time, emptying my seed into the condom.

Slowly we slid to the floor, Jasper spooning against my chest.

"Mmm, nice welcome pack," I chuckled.

"Well Mr Masen, we better get cleaned off. Your first class starts in an hour," Jasper sighed, turning to face me and pressing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Fuck,"I sighed reluctantly, pulling out of him with a hiss before ridding myself of the condom.

I took a shower alone, knowing if Jasper joined me, we would both be late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later wearing low hung jeans, a white long sleeved T and an open red chequered shirt.

I sat on the bed pulling on my Converse and grabbing my book bag and timetable.

Jasper was laid back on his elbows, sending me an appreciative smile.

"What?" I groaned. "I look like a kid, don't I?"

"No, no I was thinking of how...cute you look. I've never seen you look…your age before," he responded truthfully with a smile.

I laughed, shaking my head and leaning forward, I grabbed Jasper under his leg and pulled him forward from the bed.

"Cute?" I said with a husky voice. "Was it cute when I was fucking you against the door?" I smiled, licking a scorching path from his jaw to his ear.

Jasper's breathing hitched. "Fuck no," he chuckled, capturing my lips.

Leaning in to deepen the kiss, Jasper fell back on the bed.

"Come on babe, classes await," I smiled, pulling him up.

With one last chaste kiss and a cock grope, we put on our game faces.

Luckily we were in the same building. Jasper had been enrolled as a Sculpture major and was also taking Psychology as his minor.

Along the way, walking towards class, I watched the other students… some in groups listening to music or perhaps discussing their classes, others waiting beside doors for their teachers.

My eyes fell on one particular student…he was stood in a small group, chatting animatedly, his hands above his head laughing. He was obviously well liked as his friends joined in his amusement.

He looked a few inches shorter than my 6' 3", he was blonde, brighter than Jasper's. I chuckled to myself as the young man pushed his hands through his unruly hair just like I did, but it was his eyes that made me catch my breath, so crystal blue they were almost painful to look at.

I hadn't realised I had stopped walking, and that I had caught the blonde's gaze.

We looked at one another through the crowd and everything around us disappeared. For a split second the blonde exchanged a soft smile with me before dipping his head, a pink tinge appearing high on his cheeks. My eyebrows furrowed as my stomach flipped and the blonde turned to disappear into a different classroom with a sea of students.

As his door closed, I heard the teacher's voice filter from the room.

"Good morning class, hope everyone has remembered their debate notes. Looking forward to hearing yours, Demetri."

And the door closed...


	5. Chapter 5

I own none of the characters, just a dirty mind and too much time on my hands.

To answer a few questions asked: No, Edward does not know Demetri's name, he was always known as the 'Black Prince' he saw him years ago as a pimply shy kid, Carlisle told him his mother's maiden name but that's it. Demetri does not know Edward's name either as he was always referred to as 'Lionheart'. Remember these families are enemies so the 'children' have always been protected through alias. Hope this clears it up.

DPOV

I left to start my new semester of college like I did every year, alone.

The house was still in darkness except for my father's men stood at the door and gates. They nod politely as I roll my Harley down the gravel path. What I would do to know what they really think of me, the 'Black prince' studying 'Psychology', instead of going out on hits.

The knowledge that there was a hit out on me scared the shit out of me… I won't deny it, I was nervous as hell going back. No one knew what I was; I was just Demetri Denali, or Double D to close friends. I was nineteen and, well, just a college kid and I loved that I could be myself.

My closest friends knew I was gay and that was fine with them.

~~~XXX~~~

Opening my dorm windows to get that musty smell out was heavenly; the cool breeze blowing through my curtains was welcoming on my heated body from the ride over.

As I gazed onto the grounds of the college, I saw a few of my classmates in the parking lot laughing and chatting, then my eyes momentarily moved to a new car. I knew most of the cars as each dorm had its own parking lot.

A silver Volvo parked about four spaces down from my bike, I hadn't noticed it earlier.

Then I saw him...

A strong back appeared, with rippling biceps, carrying a box from the back of the car, and a shock of the most amazing colour of hair. It was dark and bronze, almost the colour of the clay I used during my evening sculpturing classes. I wondered what it would feel like to pass my hands through that?

Manipulate each strand between my fingers, wait!...What?

I don't even know this guy, let alone if he's gay. Shaking my head and adjusting my now tight jeans, I turn from the window and begin the task of unpacking the smaller items I have brought back with me before I head off to my first class.

I fall back into the routine easily, meeting up with my friends and chatting animatedly about school break.

"So DD what did you get up to?" Tyler smiled.

"Nothing really, mostly paperwork," I shrugged. It wasn't a lie, I just didn't need to add that I got a guy killed too.

"Dude, you need to get laid," Ben laughed, slapping my back.

"You offering Ben?" I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows at him. Everyone stopped short, looking between me and Ben as a blush crept up his face. I was cruel…I knew he had a girlfriend, a long standing one, but I also had heard he had a boy crush on me.

"Ben, I'm fucking with you," I chuckled as my friends fell about laughing.

They all walked on ahead and I winked at Ben who swallowed slowly before he smiled and we began to talk music.

We were discussing the new front man to Queen, Paul Rodgers, when he caught my eye.

He was walking alone, towards me.

It was him...

No one could have the same hair colour.

I drank him in as Ben talked but I couldn't listen…my mind, my body was being pulled into a new direction and then our eyes met.

Green. Intense green.

My dick twitched in my pants at the sight of his eyes, hooded as they watched me. Frustrated, I pushed my hands through my hair and a crooked smile grew on his perfect features.

Then he stopped, right in the middle of the hallway. As he stared at me, I tried to move, to blink, but those eyes held me prisoner.

We looked at each other through the crowd and everything around us disappeared, fast forward images of him on my Harley, on my bed, in his car, in his bed...fuck, anywhere…coursed through my mind and I could feel my face fizz with electricity, my tell-tale blush flush on my cheeks.

I was brought back from my erotic fantasies of this new stranger by a sea of students moving into my class and Mr Banner's voice addressing us.

"Good morning class, hope everyone has remembered their debate notes. Looking forward to hearing yours, Demetri." he said as he closed the door behind him. My body ached at the loss of contact, his eyes giving me a life force my body craved.

Who was this stranger I was so suddenly drawn to? Then my father's words moved through my mind...

"Trust No One!"

~~~XXX~~~

EPOV

I sat at the back of my class, drumming my pencil on the desk much to the annoyance of my neighbours, please make something of it, I will so bust your fucking ass…

Let's see, what did I learn?

I don't have a fucking clue. All I could think about was one blonde haired, blue eyed guy, his head bobbing up and down between my legs.

Pushing myself back up in my seat so as to adjust my jeans, the attention was brought back to me.

"So Mr Masen, are you able to follow what we are discussing?" the teacher smiled from the front of my class.

"Erm…yes sir," I whispered, fuck I should have been an actor, I smiled to myself.

"So, what are your thoughts on making our classics into techno music?"

This I could answer.

"Well, Tomita made a good clean version of Claire de Lune, but it obviously sounds better as it was written. Although I do prefer the piano version rather than the orchestral," I shrugged. Whoa, where did that come from?

"I see, interesting evaluation. May I ask, do you play?"

Oh yes all the time, I chuckled to myself.

"Piano," I smiled knowing that was the answer he was actually looking for.

"How long have you played?"

I shrugged. I had played as long as I could remember, my earliest memories were at six playing after dad had come out of the hospital.

"Since I was six," I shrugged.

"I would love to hear you play sometime," he smiled.

Okay, so maybe this guy was cool, I nodded.

When class was over I went in search of Jazz. I was so fucking horny and I needed some kind of release, I wasn't opposed going into the rest rooms for a quick head and I knew Jasper wouldn't be either.

Rounding the side of the building I heard a familiar sound of air rushing as punches connected to a body. I was about to turn and walk the other way until I heard his name.

"Embarrass us again like that, Demetri, and I will fuck your face up," a gruff voice hissed.

My feet stilled. No, I should leave this, I can't get involved…I would seriously fuck them up if they started on me.

But I couldn't as I heard the rush of air again and the 'umph' of Demetri probably getting a kidney punch.

My legs moved of their own accord, first walking then sprinting as I rounded the corner and there he was, being held by an ape whilst his partner threw in punches, messy ones at that. You want to know how to punch kid? Well here I come.

I barrelled at his captive, knocking him and the ape to the floor, standing I squared off at his attacker.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I hissed, a low growl emitting from my chest.

"None of your fucking business pretty boy, now move on," the Jock laughed.

"Did you just call me pretty boy?" I asked him before turning to a bemused Demetri on the floor. "Did he just call me pretty?" I smiled at him.

"I think he did," Demetri laughed and it took all my control not to ignore the mother fuckers and just grab my boy.

But it gave me the split second advantage and I wheeled my left fist in, hitting him squarely in the gut, he took in a deep breath and landed on his knees at my feet.

"Whilst you're down there," I laughed, winking at him.

"You fucking fag!" he screamed at me. OH NO! I was not taking that shit. I brought my knee swiftly up into his nose with just enough pressure and he howled, falling onto his back.

"You broke my fucking nose!" he screamed, holding the now bleeding appendage. "You are so fucking dead!"

Bending down close to his ear I smiled.

"Old news buddy," I whispered and I put in one last kick to his junk just to make sure he got the message before he grabbed his partner in crime and ran.

"Erm…thanks for the help," he stammered as he stood, dismissing the hand I had held out to him and brushing himself off.

I watched as his hand grazed his jeans clad cock and hummed at the thought of my hand grazing it, no barriers in the way.

"Erm… yeah, no problem and if those fuckers come back send them to me," I offered as I stood back, giving him space to collect his things.

He nodded. "Thanks man… Demetri Denali," he smiled, holding out his fist to me in introduction.

"Eddie Masen," I smiled, bumping his fist…for that split second, when skin met skin, an electric current pulsed through my body straight to my cock.

"Denali?" I mused, I knew I had heard that name before but couldn't place where.

"Okay, well see you around," his demeanour suddenly shifted from friendly to edgy.

"Yeah okay," I called back, he turned smiling.

I watched as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a blow pop, a CHERRY blow pop!

"Oh fucking hell no!" I hissed as his lean fingers unwrapped the red sucker.

He brought it slowly to his mouth and wrapped his plump lips around the red sugary head of the pop, before sheathing it all in his mouth, the head pushing out his cheek.

He licked his lips and smiled to himself as he pulled it back out with a pop.

Turning to see me staring he smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Fucking prick tease…"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update RL sucks big time, sometimes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing just a great imagination.

Edward flipped open his phone and dialled the number.

"Hey."

"Where the fuck are you?"

"In the pottery room, Edward is everything okay?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he hissed, snapping his phone shut.

Edward sprinted to the room, opening the door he took in the sight of his lover; bare chested and straddling the pottery wheel.

He looked fucking amazing. His hands were moving slowly up and down the piece of clay he was moulding, the room filled with the sound of his hands slapping water on the cool clay.

Edward shed his t shirt and sat behind Jasper, breathing on his neck.

Jasper chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Just waiting for the Everly brothers to start singing," he smiled, tilting his neck to give Edward access to his now overheated skin.

"Fuck," he mewed as Edward placed his hands on his chest.

They sat for a moment as Edward moved his hands onto Jasper's that were palming the clay up and down.

"So fucking hot," Edward whispered, nipping the soft skin behind Jasper's ear.

Their hands moved slowly along the clay, kneading it between their fingers.

"You got a condom?" Jasper sighed, his breaths laboured.

"Don't I fucking always?"

"Lube?"

"Ah fuck."

Jasper chuckled, turning towards him; he brought his hand onto Edward's chest and smeared the wet, cold clay onto him, the cool muddy water running down his firm abs.

"Floor!" Edward hissed and Jasper stood, holding his hand out to Edward.

Edward lay down, his back on the dust sheet and his top button of his jeans undone.

"Horny?" Jasper smiled. Edward's eyes were hooded and a small smile grew on his lips.

"I need you now. I. want. To. Be. Inside. You. NOW!" Edward hissed as he pulled the back of Jasper's knees so that he fell on top of him.

Jasper straddled Edward, nipping his neck and placing long strokes of his tongue across his nipples.

"Jeans off!"

Jasper sat back on his heels and as he removed his pants and boxers his erection sprang free.

Edward shuffled his clothing off too, watching as he palmed his erection while Jasper moved back to straddle him.

"Condom?"

"Pocket."

Jasper tore open the foil and slowly pushed the latex onto Edward's engorged cock.

"Turn around," Edward commanded.

Jasper turned so his ass was facing Edward. With one hand, Edward scooped up the clay that had fallen from the wheel and smeared it over Jasper's entrance causing him to hiss.

"Fuck, that's cold!" Jasper chuckled.

Edward took no notice as he lined himself up at his hole and slammed Jasper's hips down.

Jasper let out a feral roar as Edward lifted his hips up again before slamming them down, muddy water splashing onto Edward's abs and Jasper's back.

"This. Is. So. Fucking. Hot," Jasper mewed.

"Ahh fuck!" Edward gasped as he felt Jasper's fingers enter his puckered hole.

"I. am. Going. To. Finger. Fuck. you. While. You. Fuck. Me!" Jasper promised, moving his fingers in and out of Edward at the same pace that Edward's cock slammed in and out of him.

Suddenly something caught Edward's eyes and a slow grin grew on his face as his emerald eyes met crystal pools.

)(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)(

DPOV

Heading towards my next class, I couldn't get Eddie out of my head.

He was obviously a seasoned fighter by the way he threw those punches at the idiots who had cornered me.

And when his long slender fingers brushed the dust from his jeans, well, my cock twitched at the memory.

I suppressed a chuckle as I found the wrapper to my blow pop in my pocket. His eyes, the intense glare in them when I had popped it into my mouth, had been mouth-watering…like he had been trying to see me doing the same to his cock. Or was I imagining things?

I hadn't got off in a week or so, maybe I was just too horny.

Passing the pottery room I heard noises, grunts to be exact. Hoping some kid wasn't being beaten up; I turned the door handle to check it out.

I was not, however, ready for the sight that met me.

Eddie was on his back on the floor and a blonde guy was riding him reverse cowboy. My cock twitched as I watched Eddie's face, his eyes closed and his lips forming a small O.

My hand automatically palmed my jeans. Could I really do this, watch two guys fucking whilst I got off?

I glanced around, checking the hallway. It was empty.

"Ahh fuck!" Edward gasped and my hand stilled as his eyes flew open.

"I. am. Going. To. Finger. Fuck. you. While. You. Fuck. Me!" the blonde guy hissed.

I needed more contact so I unzipped my jeans and I pushed my hand inside my boxers, moving it along my aching cock at the same speed that Eddie was fucking blondie.

"Urgh," I moaned.

Edward's eyes flew to mine and a slow grin grew on his face as his emerald eyes met my crystal pools.

I froze as he looked down to where my hand disappeared into my jeans. Arching an eyebrow, he lifted the guys hips and slammed them down again...

He wanted me to get off while being a voyeur.

I could feel my balls tighten as Edward's eyes never left mine, his grunts getting more laboured.

"Ahh Fuuuck!" gasped blondie as I saw him spill onto the floor at Edward's feet.

Edward winked and thrust into blondie one more time, his eyes never leaving mine as he came, the intensity of his stare was my undoing as I too came, and I came hard.

As blondie rose, Edward placed his hand on his back, caressing his skin. He looked towards his fuck buddy then back at me with a crooked smile, this was my cue to leave.

Panting, I ran back towards the dorms...

I had never seen anything so fucking hot in my life, and a small part of me glowed as I thought the show had been put on just for me.

 

Review this Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Kneels and begs for forgiveness, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update…I kinda got distracted.

So many fanfics so little time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… yada yada yada.

As usual thank you to Texasbella my amazing Beta who makes me look good.

EPOV

The thrill of him catching me, watching me, was intoxicating.

The thought of how Jazz would feel about this only added to the adrenaline rush, but I was brought back to earth by the buzzing of my phone.

Yo dude get ya dick outta Jazz and meet me on the football field, we got some info ~ Emmett

"Fucking ass-hole," I snapped as Jasper helped me to my feet, a questioning look on his face.

"Em, he's got news," I shrugged.

"Want company?"

"Haven't you got a pot to throw?" I laughed, gesturing to the now deflated clump of clay spinning lazily on the wheel.

"Nah, I was just messing around."

"Sure," I smiled, opening the door for us.

We jogged down to the field and found Emmett sat on the top bleacher, his feet resting on the bench in front of him with his knees bouncing, a smile playing on his lips as he watched the cheer leading practice.

"See the blonde one?" he pointed his finger to the top of the mass of bodies.

I nodded, sitting beside him.

"Seriously fucker, this is your fucking news?" I spat, shaking my head, "You found a piece of ass?"

"Fuck no," he laughed, punching my arm a little harder than necessary.

"Dad texted me. He's got a name AND a visual," he shrugged, "Looks like there's an unhappy bunny living in the Volturi ranks, he said it was sent to him with a note"

"That's fucked up," I said, leaning back onto the bleachers behind me.

"Yeah."

"So where is it?"

"What?"

"The text dumb-ass," I sighed in frustration. Seriously, waving a piece of ass in front of my brother was like waving a paper cut in front of a starving Vampire...messy!

"Oh that, he's sent you an email with the name and photo to your laptop," he said, his eyes still fixed on the girls.

"That it?" I said, standing up.

He nodded.

"See you then."

My brother nodded again, waving his hand in the wrong direction.

"Dude, you need to get laid," I chuckled as I shook my head. "Come on Jazz, I'm fucking starving."

"You go back to the dorm and I'll go grab us a pizza," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I shrugged.

~OoO~

I walked back to our dorm room, thoughts of my earlier encounter swimming in and out of his mind.

Had he followed me?

Had he known where I was…what I was doing?

This thought made my dick twitch, was Demetri seeking me out?

Throwing myself onto my bed, firing my laptop up, I waited.

I clicked on my email and watched as the screen scanned down to reveal the 'Black Prince.'

"Fuck," I whimpered, I was so screwed.

There, staring back at me, was Demetri, his face light and happy as he stood beside a younger looking man with short brown hair.

A twinge of jealousy rushed through my body.

How the fuck was I supposed to do this? I had already made contact, the wrong sort of contact.

"Fuck!" I hissed again, slamming my laptop shut.

The door opened and Jasper, laden with two pizza boxes and a brown paper bag, closed it behind him.

"Edward, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head clearing the haze.

"Nah, just knackered," I replied, moving the laptop from my bed, as I did, the lid opened a little.

"Oh dude, has the photo come through of the turd?" Jasper chuckled.

The hairs on the back of my neck bristled.

"Yeah," I shrugged as I answered, trying to sound casual as Jasper opened the lid wider.

"I've seen him around campus, yeah, he's in my painting class."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, hey, he is kinda cute, but with your charms we'll have him bagged and back home before Thanksgiving," Jasper howled, slapping me on the arm.

"Yeah," I laughed softly, but my stomach was pulling me inside out.

Could I really do this?

I had never once questioned my father, but looking into the eyes of this beautiful boy, I was second guessing myself.

"Carlisle's gonna be so fucking proud of you when you pull this off, and no one will ever question you…Lion Heart is a formidable force to be reckoned with," he kissed me chastely on the lips.

And there it was… by the flip of a coin, my ego won out. Lion Heart was going to be the hardest fucking Principe Mafioso there ever had been , tougher than my own father had been in his youth.

"Yeah," I smirked. "That fucker is as good as dead."

Jasper laughed out loud before producing a bottle of Patron from the paper bag.

"Sneaky fucker," I laughed, grabbing the bottle.

~oOo~

DPOV

I didn't stop running until I was safe in my room, my heart threatening to leave my chest and my lungs protesting.

Did he know I was going to be passing by?

I shook my head, of course he didn't, how could he?

I stripped and jumped into the shower, allowing the hot water to caress my muscles. I was so wound up.

I closed my eyes, imagining him, Eddie, here with me in the shower, his hands moving up and down my body, MY hands moving along his, clasping our cocks together and pumping them until we both came and collapsed.

"Fuck," I whimpered as my own fist pumped my slick cock, my balls began to tighten as images of him fucking the blonde boy filled my head, then images of him fucking me, primal and dirty and full of clay.

I came in long hot spurts of liquid lust against the shower wall.

I had to fuck him, I had to have that mouth. Oh my lord, those cherry lips wrapped around my cock, his mass of bronze bobbing between my legs.

Was the blonde guy his boyfriend or just a casual fuck?

I decided then that I had to find out as much as I could about Eddie Masen.

"Trust no one," my father's words whispered in my head.

Shaking my head, I turned off the water and got dressed.

Tired to the bone, I switched off my light and dreamt of Green eyes and Cherry lips.

~oOo~

?POV

I had pressed send on my email, leading the lamb to the slaughter.

His time was up; his time at the top was over.

My plan was put into motion..

Now I wait, I wait for the fall of the great 'Black Prince.'

~oOo~

Demetri attempted to concentrate on his still life the next day in advanced fine arts, but he had an uneasy feeling he was being watched as the hairs on the back of his neck rustled like grass in a sea breeze and he shuddered.

Then he noticed a student he had never really cared to look at, until now, when the visions of him reverse cowboy on top of Eddie crept into his mind.

There stood off to one side, just behind him, was the blonde. The blonde who had bounced up and down on Eddie's cock, the blonde that had finger fucked Eddie...

Demetri slowly and discretely rearranged his cock that was spluttering for air now.

Jasper caught his eye and winked. Flushed, Demetri turned back to his painting. Had he seen him?

Did he know he had been a voyeur to their sexual exploits?

Shaking his head from his lustful thoughts, he felt a pang of jealousy towards the blonde and he became frustrated, he fisted his paper and threw it into the trash, and started again.

Closing his eyes he was met with green, intense, lustful eyes.

Smirking, he squeezed out some green onto his pallet and began languorous brush strokes up and down the paper, watching the muscles on his forearm flex as he did the up stroke, his breathing hitched.

He added some flesh colours, making some rigid and some smooth, he closed his eyes again and chuckled to himself as he remembered the look on Eddie's face when he had taken out the blow pop.

He added a vibrant red sphere somewhere on the paper, then deepened it to a cherry red, making large curved forms.

"Fuck, your good," came a low husky voice behind him. He turned to see the blonde leaning around his easel, looking at his work.

He stepped back and took in his painting and the air rushed from him.

He had painted Eddie…and himself. But to an untrained or unknowing eye wouldn't know that, to them it would be an eclectic array of colours swooping across the page. To him it was sex personified. Reaching out to touch the myriad of shape and colour, he smirked. He had never painted anything so erotic, so real, so...him.

He stood looking at the painting, oblivious to the class as they left for their next lesson.

He felt him before he saw him, the room suddenly electrified as a current ran through his body.

Hot breath caressed his neck and a pair of strong arms enveloped his upper body.

"Mmmm," Edward whispered as he took Demetri's soft lobe into his mouth, sucking gently before nipping it with his teeth.

Demetri's head fell back onto Edward's shoulder, giving him better access to his neck.

Like the brush before him, Edward took languorous strokes along his neck, nipping and sucking the soft skin.

"Mmm," he hummed. "You painted us."

Demetri shook his head slowly. "I painted you."

"I'm not so sure, baby, seems like that's your Hot. Wet. Lips around that cock tease blow pop of yours," Edward groaned as he pushed his titanium hard on into Demetri's ass.

Leaning forward slightly, taking him off balance, Edward stroked his long finger over the red sphere, using only the tips of his fingers as he caressed the paper along the skin tones and greens.

"This is so fucking hot. When I've fucked you, I'll have to get you to paint that too, hmm, what do you think?"

Demetri spun in his arms, crashing his mouth onto Edward's.

"You are so fucking dangerous," he moaned, flicking his tongue, asking for entrance of the mouth he had dreamed of.

Edward chuckled against Demetri's soft lips. "You have no fucking idea, baby," he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Don't trust anyone!"

Demetri pushed against Edward's chest, panting, "I can't, I'm sorry."

"You have to be fucking kidding me?" Edward spat, taking a step back.

"It's complicated…my dad, he…he said…" Demetri shook his head furiously, willing his father's words out.

Edward looked incredulous. "Your dad?" he laughed, slapping his hands on his face.

"It's not funny."

"It fucking is where I'm standing. Let me get this straight, you won't fuck me because of your dad?"

Demetri's eyes narrowed. "I told you, it's not like that. Fuck! I want to, but my dad…" he exhaled, wishing he could explain further.

"You're a daddy's boy, is that it?" Edward howled. "What? You're waiting for your knight in shining armour? Because, excuse me, but it didn't look like that when you watched me fuck Jazz the other night."

"It's complicated!" Demetri snapped, pushing past him. Edward caught his wrist, pulling him back which caused Demetri to lose his footing and crash into his easel, knocking his work and paint everywhere.

"Look what you've done!" Demetri shouted, clambering to rescue his piece.

"What the fuck does it matter?"

Demetri stood to his full size, his hands balling into fists. "It matters to me you cazzo idiota."

Edward stopped and his eyes narrowed. "Te ragazzo sciocco, pensi che non riesco a capire te?" Edward spat each word dripping with venom, how dare he try to insult him, even worse thinking he didn't understand him.

Demetri froze.

Edward watched as his pupils dilated.

"Say that again," Demetri demanded.

"What?"

Demetri stalked closer, fisting Edwards' shirt in his hands, he leaned forward close to his ear and he whispered, "Anything."

"Voglio a voi sul pavimento," Edward whispered. "Si sta andando a succhiare il cazzo," he continued, pushing Demetri onto the floor.

Demetri's hips bucked as Edward laid down between his legs, grinding his cock against his.

"You have too many clothes on," Edward moaned into his mouth.

"Not here," Demetri groaned, willing his body to behave, if only for a moment.

"Yes here."

Edward pushed his hands under Demetri's shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Maybe…kiss...someone...kiss...will...kiss...enjoy...kiss...the…kiss...show...kiss...like you did."

Demetri's breathing hitched due to the sudden rush of adrenalin from the idea of being caught as he had caught Edward and…Jazz? He shook his head, he didn't want to think of the blonde, this was his time.

Mimicking Edward's movements, Demetri stripped him of his shirt, his body was defined as if carved from marble.

"Perfetto, fucking perfetto," Demetri growled , taking one of Edward's nipples into his mouth.

Edward groaned, throwing his head back as his hands fumbled at his jeans.

"Pants off now!" he ordered. His patience to get inside this man was slowly running out.

Demetri chuckled as he slid his jeans and boxers down swiftly, his cock bouncing onto his stomach.

"Perfetto," Edward whispered, throwing Demetri's words back at him before bending down so he could lick the bead of liquid that threatened to spill down Demetri's hard shaft.

"Di piu!" Demetri hissed.

Edward didn't need to be told twice. Grasping at the base of Demetri's shaft, he plunged his hot mouth down until soft blonde curls tickled his nose.

Demetri grunted, seething expletives in foreign tongues through his teeth.

His hips bucked as Edward's mouth worshipped him, grazing his teeth slightly on the up stroke and swirling his tongue on the down.

He didn't hear the pop of the lube as Edward released the cock in his hand, letting his mouth continue while he squeezed on a button of lube.

Demetri gasped as he felt Edward's slim finger push gently on his waiting hole, causing Edward to still as he waited for Demetri's hesitation, but there was none.

Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, Edward slowly slipped his finger past the band of muscle and began pumping in and out slowly as he swallowed Demetri's cries, dominating his mouth.

He added another finger, pumping and stretching slowly. He could feel his fingers being crushed together as Demetri neared his release so he returned his mouth to Demetri's hard shaft. As he came, Edward drank down all he could give him and added another finger.

Demetri screamed, biting his fist to silence his cries as the sensual overload of his orgasm and the intrusion of the third finger, stretching him, skyrocketed him into his release.

Pulling back for a moment, Edward released his own cock, his purple and painfully hard cock, as he continued to stretch Demetri.

"I'm ready," Demetri smiled a slow lazy grin.

Edward poured some lube on his cock, pulling down the condom. It was so sensitive now that he knew it wouldn't take long.

"This is going to be hard and fast, I'm not going to last long the first time, baby." He kissed him and pushed the head of his cock near his hot, tight hole as he threw his head back in pain and pleasure.

Demetri nodded, and then turned on all fours so that his ass was on display.

"If it's going to be fast, I want it deep," his voice was hoarse and low.

Edward groaned and thrust, sheathing himself immediately.

"Fuuuck!" they shouted together. Edward began to move deep and fast, one hand on the small of Demetri's back, the other reaching round to his now erect, weeping cock which he began pumping with the same vigorous rhythm as his pounding.

Edward felt his balls begin to tighten, and as Demetri began to ride out another orgasm, his hole clenched over his cock.

"Damn!" Edward roared, thrusting twice more before emptying into his condom.

They collapsed in a mass of sweaty limbs.

The sound of voices filling the halls brought them back to the room. Demetri jumped up, grabbing his clothes.

Edward chuckled, pulling himself up and dressing as he eyed the piece of art hanging off the fallen easel. Ripping it off and folding it, he placed it into his back pocket.

Demetri pouted, hands on hips. "What do you think you're doing with that?"

"Keeping it," Edward answered as he shrugged while opening the door.

"Hey…"

Edward turned mid step.

Demetri sighed, rubbing his face in his hands.

"What is it?"

"This?" he motioned between them, "will it happen again?"

Edward walked slowly back into the class, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, he answered, "I fucking hope so, and if you're really good, I might take you home to meet the family," he grinned, then left.

Cue the JAWS theme tune!

Ok show me the love cos reviews are like watching Demetri suck on that Blow Pop…soo fucking hot!

So, because I love you and so you don't have to run to your Google translator, here are the translations:

cazzo idiota ~ fucking idiot

te ragazzo sciocco, pensi che non riesco a capire te ~ You silly boy you think I can't understand you?

Vogilio a voi sul pavimento ~ I want you on the floor

Si sta andando a succhiare il cazzo ~ You are going to suck my dick

Perfetto ~ Perfect

Di piu ~ More


	8. Chapter 8

Once again I am blown away by the reviews from you guys, I love my boys and although I don't own them, I LOVE to play with them.

New Recs will be posted at the end of the chapter.

Just to clear some questions up, Edward only saw Demetri as a pimply ten year old, he however only knew him as the Black Prince although he has heard the name Demetri mentioned in the family, same as Demetri only knows Edward as Lion heart.

I'm sorry if the Italian confuses people I always put the translations after the chapter. I just love the language and let's face it when our boys speak Italian we melt.

Any ideas yet who sent the email to Carlisle?

DPOV

Pushing my way through the other students, still in a lust induced haze, I could smell him all over me.

With my father's words echoing through my head, I know I have to find out more about Eddie Mason though what I will do with the information is irrelevant.

Eddie Mason was under my skin, seeping through my pores like a deadly venom.

Once in the safety of the courtyard I flick open my phone, pressing speed dial.

"Volturi residence," came my cousin's voice on the other end.

"Alec, put Riley on."

"Well if it isn't the figa," he laughed with a sardonic tone.

"Vaffanculo!" I snap back, "Just fucking put him on stronzo, and remember who the fuck your talking to!" I was so sick of the way he spoke to me, I didn't want to be the Black Prince but I was still the son of the Boss, and that in itself demanded respect.

"Okay keep your panties on," he laughed.

I heard doors closing in the background and assumed Riley must be out back.

"Hey Riley, your padrone wants you!" I heard Alec yell. Fucking prick.

"Demetri, how the fuck are you?" came Riley's light voice. I almost felt guilty asking him to do the background check on my Eddie…wait! WTF! Where did that come from? MY Eddie?

"Hey Rye, I'm good, could you do me a background check on a guy from college? He's a bit of a head case and I want to know more about him," I asked, trying to keep my voice casual.

"Sure, he's not giving you a hard time is he?" The images of just how HARD a time he gave me came flooding back to me and my cock hardened.

"Nah, he's just a big dick," I stifled a chuckle, yes he certainly was.

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Eddie Mason, probably Edward," my cock twitched as Edward rolled off my tongue. Oh how I would love to have him roll off my tongue right about now, I thought and must have moaned out loud.

"You okay, D?"

I shook my head and adjusted my cock in my pants. "Yeah, I'm good, just tired man."

"Wish I was there to give you a massage, bet I could loosen you up," he said in a seductive tone.

Now normally I would tell him to get his ass down here, I have before and we've met at a motel for some stress relief. But right now there was only one man I wanted stress relief from. Jesus Demetri, you're insatiable!

"Yeah, same here," I replied non-committedly.

"I could be there by twilight?" His voice sounded hopeful and again I almost felt guilty...almost!

"Rye, I'm sorry. I'm snowed under with assignments, I'll be home for Thanksgiving."

I could hear the disappointment in his voice "Okay, D."

"So," I changed the subject quickly, "I need the stats on this guy ASAP."

"No problem, I'll give you a call in an hour."

I thanked him before hanging up, I had a sketch to finish for my still life class so I made my way back to my dorm room and sat at my desk, flipping open my sketchpad.

I closed my eyes, thinking of my subject...a bead of sweat dripped languorously down my forehead and I moved my hand to wipe it away.

I was immediately slammed with his scent lingering on my clothes, expensive aftershave…no…HIS scent, coppery, earthy…so fucking hot.

My hand moved of its own accord, long sensual strokes of my pencil scratching on the paper. I smudged the lines to soften them as I worked like I'd never done before, my drawing taking on its own life. I brought out of my reverie by my phone ringing.

Looking at the time, fuck…I'd been sketching for over an hour, I threw down my pad and I flipped my phone open.

"Rye?"

"Yeah," he sounded nervous, his voice quiet.

"What is it?"

"Your Eddie Mason…well, he just doesn't exist, no records."

"What do you mean he doesn't exist?"

"I have a name, but no date of birth, no social security number, nothing."

My stomach flipped. Had I been played? Was this my hunter?

Closing the phone on Riley, I looked over to my sketch. There he was, looking back at me in grey smudges and defined lines, his crooked smile sneering at me.

"Fuck!" I threw my pad against the wall. I was going to have it out with him, if he was my enemy I needed him to know that I knew.

I took a quick shower because his intoxicating scent was making it impossible for me to think.

I had to use all my charms with Mrs Cope, the admin, to get his dorm number. I knew he was in my building, but I had no idea how close.

He was three doors down from me, how the hell hadn't I noticed that?

Standing outside his door, I could hear classical music floating through the cracks.

BANG BANG BANG!

I slammed my fists on the door; the room went quiet as I heard the click of the lock.

The door opened infinitesimally and the blonde, Jasper, peeked round the gap, his eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Yeah?"

"Where the fuck is Edward?" I snapped.

I heard a ruffle of sheets in the background as he disappeared and Edward appeared, his hair looking fucked up, half his body visible round the door as he held a sheet round his lower half.

"Demetri?" he said in a tired voice.

"Edward, if that's your name?" I snapped, my traitorous eyes drinking him in.

"Fuck," he whispered, opening the door to me. I stalked in, ramming against his shoulder as I passed.

Jasper was sat at his desk, his eyes on his work…his sketch. The hairs on the back of my neck bristled at the subject of his drawing...Edward!

"Who the fuck are you?" I whispered through gritted teeth, turning to face him. He was now sat on the large bed that dominated the room.

"Edward Mason."

"I fucking know that!" I hissed at him.

"What else is there to know?" he smiled his crooked smile…and right then I didn't know whether I wanted to hit him or fuck him.

"Look," he sighed, pushing his hands through his hair. "I can't tell you."

"How the fuck am I supposed to trust you then?" I shouted, exasperated. "How is this," I motion between us, "going to work?"

Jasper chuckled beside me. Spinning on my heels, I slammed my hand down on his desk. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" I seethed. "Did he tell you I watched as he fucked you in the pottery room?"

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked from me to Edward, his brow arched.

"Idiota del cazzo," Edward sighed.

"What did you just call me?"

Edward stood, walking slowly towards me, I notice he's left the sheet on the bed, he's naked, sex personified.

His nose was inches from mine as he smiled at me, he knows what he does to me but at that moment it only serves to piss me off more. "Idiota del cazzo."

I'm not a violent person by nature, but he was standing here, goading me.

I pull back my arm to punch him, but he's too quick, grabbing me and spinning me round so my back is against his chest and I feel his hardened member against my hip.

I groaned involuntary, while I tried to free myself.

"Stop fucking struggling," he laughed, "It just turns me on more."

"Fuck you!" I spat, managing to pull away. I was breathing heavy and had a hard on that rivals steel.

"Oh, he would," chuckled Jasper behind me.

"For your information, he already has," I said, not bothering to turn to face him. I heard an intake of breath and the sliding of a chair.

"What the fuck, Ed?"

"Jazz…" he started, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Save it Lio...Eddie."

Edward's expression turned a 180 as he went from guilty to fury in a second.

"I'm going out for fresh air," Jasper spat as he slammed the door.

"What the fuck, Demetri?"

"You're mad at me?" I scoffed incredulously.

"Well yeah, who the fuck do you think you are, running in here like that and shouting your fucking mouth off?"

"I wanted to know who you were," I whispered, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

"Why?" he shouted, pulling on a pair of sweats, "It was just a fuck."

Those five words slapped me hard across the face.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, punching him hard on the chest. He stopped, looked down where my hand had connected and his eyes darkened as his fists balled.

"You punch like a fucking ragazza."

I punched him again, this time using all my body behind the punch; I catch him square on the jaw.

His head snapped back and when he turned to look me, he was licking a split on his lower lip. His eyes are almost black, there's no definition between his eyes and his pupils.

"Hit me again," he said, walking towards me. So I did, this time he ducked and I was thrown off balance onto his bed.

Half of me was on his bed, my knees on the floor.

I felt him press his body against mine as he knelt behind me, his knees on the outside of mine.

Grabbing my hips, he pushed me further onto the bed, so my cock is on the edge, pressing against the hem of his comforter.

"Fuck me."

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" he whispered, pulling my lobe into his mouth.

I bucked back as much as his weight allowed me to. Hooking his fingers in my belt loops, he made swift work of my jeans, I had no boxers on having forgone them after my shower.

His hot breath tickled my puckered hole, it's still a little tender from his intrusion in the art room, but I want more.

He took a long lick from my perineum to the small of my back.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he smiled against my back, flicking his tongue on my hole.

I grabbed my cock, now weeping pre cum and leaving snail trails on his covers.

"Leave it!" he grunts. "I'm going to milk you, you're not going to touch it: understand?" his voice was commanding and I almost cum there and then.

I obeyed because his voice is like fucking silk.

He pressed his finger over the skin between my balls and my hole, massaging it slowly.

"Ungh," is the only coherent sound I was able to make.

He was now tongue fucking me as he hummed, his lips vibrating around my hole, and I knew I was not going to last.

"Want you inside me," I gasped as his tongue flicked around the rim of my hole. I heard the tear of foil and my stomach flipped.

His head was now teasing my entrance, his fingertips raking slowly down my back.

"I am going to fuck you slowly, baby. You will be begging me to cum," he kissed that soft part of my skin behind my ear that drives me insane.

My cock was purple and so fucking hard, slapping against the edge of the bed and my stomach.

I could feel his cock push past my ring of muscle slowly, he stilled then pulled out so only his head remained, his fingers were still massaging my perineum and I could feel the tightening in my balls.

"So fucking close," he whispered against my back. "I can feel you squeezing my cock tighter, fuck baby, are you trying to milk me?"

"Ungh," I groan, "Please, I need it harder…faster."

He chuckled before pulling all the way out. I groaned instantly, feeling the loss of contact.

Edward pulled me onto my feet and pushed my top half towards the bed so that I was now stood, leaning my elbows on the comforter, my cock hanging free.

He plunged back into me and my knees buckled, giving him an even better angle. He was almost lying over the top of me as he drove himself in and out at a fierce rate.

I pulled my knees onto his bed and laid so I could see over my shoulder, his eyes were closed and he was biting that cherry bottom lip.

My orgasm spiralled through my body and I screamed out his name as I came all over his sheets, he wrapped his free hand around my waist as he thrusted twice more before emptying inside me.

He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed the hardness of his chest.

Pulling out, he slipped off the condom, tied it and threw it into the trash.

"Shower?" he chuckled as he pulled me to my feet. My legs were still shaky so they buckled beneath me but Edward caught me before I hit the floor.

"Whoa, baby," he smiled, kissing the corner of my mouth.

His shower was huge; it was a walk-in with two large shower heads. It didn't take long before the bathroom was full of steam.

Edward surprised me as he pulled the remainder of my clothes off before stripping himself. It's the first time I have seen him fully naked and he was a sight to behold.

He wasn't bulky but each muscle is defined and he had scars peppered across his body, he was either very clumsy or a magnet for fights.

"You coming?" he raised his eyebrow and the double meaning wasn't missed.

Taking hold of his hand, he pulled me under the steaming water where he washed me slowly, not taking his eyes from mine, they looked sad.

EPOV

What the fuck is he doing to me?

I was ready to throw him out of my room, for coming into my personal space and shouting his mouth off.

I couldn't really give a fuck if Jasper knew, but it would make sneaking around to fuck Demetri harder and I didn't want him to know I actually knew him, but now the cat was out of the bag and Jazz knew that I was fucking the man I was to take home to my father.

I had never felt protective of anyone outside my family before, but Demetri was different…he was vulnerable and sexy as hell with it.

So when he punched me it turned me on, seriously titanium cock turned on.

My hands smoothed down his lithe body as I used my Hugo Boss body wash to clean him up; he mewled and groaned as my hands massaged his tight muscles.

I called him baby tonight, more than once and that confused the hell out of me.

He looked at me, trying to read my mind so I spun him, lathering up his hair. He had the same just fucked hair as me, only his was honey blonde.

I was so into washing him that I didn't hear the door.

Stupid fucking mistake, it could have been anyone, but it was Jasper.

"Room for one more?"

Demetri spun, nearly losing his footing. I was about to tell Jazz no, as I really didn't want to fucking share Demetri, when he spoke up first.

"Sure," he smiled, "But only Edward gets to fuck me," he shrugged.

Fuck me, he might as well have branded me with a big fucking MINE on my dick because it felt so unfucking believable and hot that he had staked his claim.

I watched Jasper's eyes as he looked from me to Demetri, who was now stood with his chest against mine, he swayed his hips a little to create friction between our two hard cocks.

Jasper shrugged, stripping down.

Demetri's eyes never left mine; he didn't look at the fine physique that was Jasper.

Jazz was a soldier among men, taut muscles and scars, much like mine, but his skin was tanned from the Texan sun he had been brought up under.

Jasper climbed in behind me, his hands massaging my back muscles. I leant into his touch and felt his arousal pressing against my hip.

Demetri looked a little lost as if his bravado had vanished, as he watched Jasper's hands snake around the front of my body.

Turning him so his back was to my chest, I whispered in his ear, "C'mere baby," my voice barely audible above the shower.

He turned his head, capturing my mouth with his.

My hand wandered down his body, my fingers ghosting his hole.

"You sore baby?" I whispered into his ear. He shrugged. He probably was but I was only going to use my finger, his body was not up to a third intrusion in the same day.

Slowly I pressed my finger into his hole.

"MMmm," he whimpered as I circled it, pushing in a little at a time.

Jasper was now beside us both, his mouth moving towards Demetri and I had to stifle a growl.

Mine!

His mouth latched onto his neck and Demetri moaned, looking right at me with his eyes full of lust as he arched a brow.

Is he fucking challenging me?

He has thrown down the gauntlet, I fucking accept!

Moving round them both, I slipped my hand down towards Jasper's hole so that I was now finger fucking both of them, but my eyes were on Demetri.

"Fuck," Jasper panted as his hips bucked into Demetri, their cocks slapping against one another.

Demetri moaned and my eyes narrowed as a shit eating grin grew on his face, the fucker was trying to make me jealous…and it was working.

"Turn round," I ordered Demetri, and he did. Fuck him being sore, fuck Jasper being here, too. I was going to show him that he doesn't fuck with Edward Lionheart Cullen!

Reaching my hand onto the top of the shelf, I find what I'm looking for, I slip on the condom and pour a generous amount of lube on my aching cock.

Jasper's hand fumbled forward as he, too, reached for a condom and the lube.

Placing my hands on his hips, I pushed Demetri forward so his hands rested on the bench in front of him.

"I am going to make sure every time you move tomorrow you will know I was here!" I hissed as I thrust into him, he cried out and I stilled.

Leaning forwards close to his ear, I asked, "You okay, baby?" He nodded, bucking backwards. As I moved out and thrust back in, Jasper entered me and I nearly shot my load as the feeling of filling and being filled enveloped me.

We managed to gain a rhythm… as I pushed in, Jasper pulled out. We were a human Newton's cradle as the slap of skin ricocheted around the shower.

My hand found his cock and he bucked as I pumped him to our rhythm.

Jasper was the first to climax as I tightened my hole around his cock, milking him dry, he collapsed onto the bench behind him, panting. I don't want this to end, being inside Demetri is heaven…the next best thing has to be him inside me and with that thought I come undone, bringing about his orgasm with mine.

And at that moment I know need to save him, I need to help Demetri get away from my family...but how?

PHEW! wow need a cigarette now and I don't even smoke!

Translations:

Figa ~ pussy

Vaffanculo ~ Fuck off

Stronzo ~ Asshole

Padrone ~ Master

Idiota del cazzo ~ Dumb fuck

Ragazza ~ Girl


	9. Chapter 9

Wow thanks for the amazing reviews from my last chapter, first time trying a 3some (gigglesnort) won't be the last, but going to have to get a bigger shower?

But I digress.

As always thank you to Texasbella for making my work look incredible, for my pre reader I forgot to thank last time Lutz Domm, Noc.

Hi to my new readers Nickey, Nocturnal and any others I have missed, you ladies on LD's SD group have become my personal Muses :).

We've had Lemons and although they are sweet there is always a bitter after taste that kicks your ass.

This chapter contains some bloody violence, mild drug use and more hot sex :)

DPOV

It's just becoming light as I slips from Edward's arms and into the bathroom; the only light is from a laptop that is thrown on the floor.

I take care of my needs and shuffle my way back towards my sleeping Angel.

Edward's hair is stuck in curls to his forehead, looking more fucked up than usual.

I am glad Jasper had left to go to his room hours ago, that gave me and Edward some alone time.

We had made love slowly, Edward being so soft and gentle it was almost like fucking someone else.

Our mouths swallowed the screams of each other's orgasms and we fell asleep in one another's arms.

I knelt beside the bed, fingering his hair, my hands moved to Edward's plump cherry lips and I grew hard once more.

Stifling a giggle at my wicked thought, I knelt up higher, placing my now weeping cock against Edward's lips.

Just the feel of his warm skin against my sensitive head makes me moan and a small smile grows on Edward's face.

"If you wanted me to suck you, you only had to wake me," he chuckles, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry, baby," I sigh, pulling away. Edward's hand shoots out from underneath the covers, holding me exactly where I am.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he smiles, his tongue darting out to catch the pre cum.

"Ungh, Edward, please," I beg. "Ho bisogno di quelle labbra ciliegia su di me." (I need those cherry lips on me)

Edward's eyes gaze up as my pupils dilate until I am sure they are no longer azure but steel blue.

Palming his own erection, his hand guides me until I am straddling his chest.

"I love watching my cock in your mouth," I pant, rocking my hips slowly.

Edward moans and the vibrations shoot straight to my balls, his strong hands now gripping my* hips, moving me, guiding me in and out of his mouth.

I feel the familiar burn smouldering up my thighs that are now lying taut on either side of Edward's shoulders.

"Ungh...fuuuck," I whimper as Edward hollows his cheeks before deep throating me.

I spill my lust down Edward's throat, my eyes fixated on the muscles in Edward's neck swallowing down everything I have to give.

Sitting back on my heels, I catch my breath.

"Mmm, Demetri for breakfast," Edward smirks. "Perfetto." (perfect)

I laugh, falling onto his chest, capturing his mouth in mine.

"Morning baby," I smile.

"Mm Morning, what time is it?" Edward rubs his eyes, reaching out for his phone.

"A little after five. Sorry, baby, I should have let you sleep," I sigh, moving to lie on my side.

"You can wake me like that any time," Edward laughs, leaning up onto his elbows.

"So, what do you do on the weekends?"

"Draw, write...go for long walks," I shrug, "Lame huh?"

Edward pulls me, so I'm lying across his lap. "Nothing you do is lame baby, do you want to do something today?"

"With you?"

Edward nods.

"If I could do anything today, it would be to be naked next to you." I lean down, placing open mouth kisses on Edward's chest.

"Seriously?"

It was my turn to nod, and then I felt a blush creep up my skin. After seeing Jasper drawing him yesterday, I had wanted to lie him down on the bed, sans sheet, and draw his perfect body.

"Fuck Demetri, I can feel the heat from your blush, what's got you all shy?"

"I want to draw you. I want you lay out on this bed, naked, and I want to sketch every vein...kiss…every muscle...kiss…every part of you."

Edward grabs my shoulder roughly, thrusting his mouth onto mine. "That's so fucking hot."

"Then you'll let me?" I can't contain the excitement in my voice.

Edward laughs, nodding.

"I'll be back in a minute," I say as I jump from the bed, heading for the door.

"Baby?"

I stop and turn, Edward's eyes are drinking me in and his eyebrow arches.

Looking down, I realize I am sans clothes. "Oops, better get dressed huh?"

Edward stands, stalking towards me, he grabs me around the waist and pulls me flush with his body. "No one sees you like this but me," he whispers into my ear, nipping at the soft tissue of my lobe. "Understand?" It's almost an order and all I can do is nod.

I grab my jeans and slink out into the cold hallway just as Edward's phone buzzes.

EPOV

Reaching onto my bed, I grab my phone and flick it open.

Lionheart, Nice work, you have collected the garbage when can we expect the delivery? ~ C

My heart sinks, a sudden wave of nausea hits me and I make it to the bathroom just in time.

Rinsing out my mouth, I try to clear my thoughts. How the fuck did my father know?

Jasper?

I flip open his phone to tear Jasper a new one when the door opens, Demetri is stood in my room. Wearing...fuck me...low cut sweats that accentuate the soft V barely covered by a worn T shirt, bearing the logo 'I'm good with my hands' and it has a picture of a Rubik's cube on it.

I shake my head, deciding that today is about us. I will worry about the message and Jazz later.

"Where do you want me?" I smile, arching an eyebrow and giving him mt patent crooked grin.

Demetri blushes. "Everywhere," he whispers, barely audible.

My breathing hitches and my eyes darken as I take his pad from him and toss it to the floor.

"If I'm naked, then, you are too." I smile before beginning my sensual assault on Demetri's neck.

"Edward," he pleads, "I need you."

"You have me, baby," I smile into his neck.

"I want to be inside you, please, Edward."

I pull back, my eyes searching for…what, I don't know, signs of fear or anxiety. I find nothing only pure unadulterated need.

Walking backwards to my chair, I sit as I pull Demetri down with me, continuing the assault on his neck while my hands graze under his T shirt.

"Is this false advertising?" I chuckle, pulling at the material.

"Do I need to give you a demonstration?"

"Fuck yeah, try before you buy," I chuckle.

~0o0~

DPOV

Am I fucking dreaming?

This man in my arms, this feeling, is nothing I have ever felt, not even with Riley.

We'd never been exclusive, I knew he fucked others.

I knew Edward fucked others, my skin prickled at that thought. MINE!

Where the fuck did that come from? He isn't mine, not yet anyway.

I push down my sweats so they are pooled at my ankles and my T shirt has now joined my sketch pad on Edward's floor.

"Stand up, baby," I say as I pull him to his feet and switch positions so that he's now straddled on my lap…reverse cowboy.

I palm his soft ass, opening his cheeks to me. Sliding the chair quickly, so its facing his bed, I place one hand on the small of his back and the other on his shoulder.

"Lean over, baby, I want to see your ass."

He does as I ask and I'm now staring at his pink welcoming hole. His body trembles and goose flesh spreads over his warm torso.

"Oh fuck." I lean over, spreading open mouthed kisses on his back, he's panting and I haven't fucking touched him yet.

Pushing him forward a little, I prepare my own cock, slipping on the condom and lathering with lube…cherry flavoured!

I wipe the excess onto his hole and he shudders.

"Di piu," he pants. (more)

And I give it to him, slowly pumping in my middle finger till I'm knuckle deep, he bucks his hips and I smack his pale skin.

"Keep still," I order.

"Do that again and I'll fuck you senseless," he growls.

So I do…why? Why not?

He attempts to twist his body around and I show him I'm a lot stronger than he thinks by linking my legs over his so that we are both spread open and my cock slaps his entrance.

I continue to add a finger, pumping slowly, I know it must be driving him crazy, and I secretly want him to beg.

"Fuck me!" he hisses, his forehead resting on his bed

"Sorry?"

"Scopami!" (fuck me)

"Con piacere, sto per farti dimenticare il tuo nome," (with pleasure, I am going to make you forget your name) I grunt as I quickly remove my fingers and push the head of my cock into his heat.

"Ahh!" he cries out as I lift my hips, releasing his legs so I can push up from the floor. I pound into him relentlessly. Its pure fucking heaven and I can feel him constrict around my cock.

I know my ministrations are sliding his cock along the bed and giving him friction.

Reaching around, I find what I'm looking for laying with just the head on his bed. I can feel it twitch as I grasp it.

As I push in, I down stroke and as I pull out, I twist my hand up. Edward is now convulsing in my arms. Pushing the chair back, I stand up, thrusting my hips into his ass, the feel of my own release imminent.

"Fuck. Feels. So. Fucking. Good. Never. Want. It. To. End!" I thrust, gasping as I know it's almost over.

This fucker has long arms and he reaches back and grabs my balls, palming them like those Chinese exercise balls.

"Fuuccccckkk!" I scream as my orgasm plows into me like a wrecking ball.

I collapse on top of him and he slides his body so I am half laying on him, my sated cock panting beside me.

"You…kiss...are…kiss...fucking...kiss…amazing D," he smiles, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I smile back, stretching my legs. My muscles are screaming at me, if this carries on I'll need to take up jogging again.

"I need a shower baby, why don't you set up your pad on my desk and I'll be right back," he suggests as he gives me a chaste kiss and disappears into the bathroom.

I pull off the offending condom…I hate them, they're like putting a muffler on a Harley, fucking blasphemous.

Grabbing my sweats, I notice my sketch pad is wedged between the screen and keyboard of his laptop, slowly opening it, I begin to pull out my pad.

Blue eyes stare up at me, MY blue eyes, looking around to see if the bathroom door is closed, I open the lid a little more.

Why does he have a photo of me… with Riley?

I look at the heading 'Black Prince.'

Fuck, he knows who I am, then I see the email address at the top: Lionheart Ecullen . com

My blood turns to ice as I read and reread the name.

Lionheart…E Cullen…Edward fucking Cullen!

The knob on the bathroom door turns, I have to leave, he's played me like a fucking guitar.

All I am is his hit... I'm nothing to him; he fucked me to get closer so he could...

My mind and body are in overdrive as I drop my pad and run from the room. I don't quite make it into my room before I vomit in the nearby trash can.

With shaky hands I try to open my door but it's futile, so I run, knowing he will be out looking for me within minutes.

The fresh air hits me as I stumble through the open doors, falling onto my knees with my lungs screaming. I vomit again, wiping my mouth on my sleeve I can smell...him…

I feel a whoosh of air before the first kick connects with my side, throwing me sideways.

I scramble to get up and the foot connects again, this time to my face. I can feel the blood rushing from my nose, reaching up my face feels alien, warm and puffy.

"Fucker," a raspy voice spits as he gets in another good kick, my ribs are broken I know, I've felt the pain before.

Bringing my hands over my head, I lie there and take my beating because it's a welcome release to the breaking in my heart.

Then all goes black.

I can hear muffled voices like I'm under water.

~0o0~

EPOV

I allow the hot water to massage my muscles, I don't want to wash his scent off but I'm sweating like a motherfucker.

Pulling myself from the shower, I wrap myself in a towel, no point in getting dressed since my baby wants me naked all day.

As I turn the handle I hear my door slam.

I hurry to enter my room and the first thing I see is his pad lying next to my open laptop.

"Fuck!" I roar, staring back at me is my baby… he must have seen it.

Throwing on my sweats, I run to his door, banging a few times I begin to cause a scene as a few heads pop out of the other doors.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I scream at them. I am no longer Eddie Masen, I'm Edward Cullen, Principe Mafioso…Lionheart!

I tear down the steps to the doors, throwing them open I can only stop and stare as Emmett and Seth are kicking the shit out of Demetri.I can see him shielding his head as they thrust more kicks into his body.

Why the fuck isn't he fighting back? I want to yell at him.

Get up you fucker and fight back, I'm screaming in my head, Please baby…

Emmett fucking smirks at me as they carry his battered body away and quickly throw him into the back of the black Mercedes Sprinter.

"I'll ride with the turd," I choke out and throw myself in the back before either of them can argue.

When the doors close, I lift him carefully to my lap, his face is bloodied and I try my best to wipe it clean.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, rocking him back and forth.

"Fuck, baby, I am so fucking sorry," and for the first time since my father's 'accident' I cry.

"Baby, please," I beg for his forgiveness, even though I know he can't hear me. "I'm so sorry."

What the fuck had I done?

Where the fuck was Jasper? I was going to kill him.

I was brought back from my thoughts by my baby, he was whimpering as he tried to pull away.

"Sshh," I coo, kissing his hair, he stiffens.

"Get the fuck away from me," he moans, trying to pull himself out of my arms, but he is too weak.

"Baby, please…"

"Don't...don't call me that, I saw the picture, you were sent to kill me," he sobs.

Slamming my head back on the side of the van, I exhale, "Yes."

He tries again to release himself and I don't want to harm him so I let go.

He shuffles to the other side of the van, his swollen eyes wet with blood and tears.

"Then why didn't you? It would have been so much less painful than what you did."

"I couldn't, at first that's what I wanted to do, then I saw you," I sigh, "Fuck, D, have you any idea what you've done to me?"

"I trusted you, I knew someone was after me, that there was a hit out on me, my father told me to trust no one!" he hisses.

The memories of that conversation come back, he wasn't going to let me fuck him because of what his father had said, but he trusted me.

"I'm sorry," I cry.

"Too late, the beating I got from your scum was a welcome relief to you ripping my fucking heart out, don't you understand that, Edward?" his voice raises an octave higher.

"Stavo cadendo per voi, Lionheart." (I was falling for you, Lionheart.)

My fucking world collapses as I look at my boy, battered and bruised because of me, fucking broken hearted because of me…and the guards came down.

"Cazzo stupido!" (fucking stupid) I hiss, turning away from him.

"So che." (I know that.)

The van shudders to a stop and I quickly wipe my eyes on my sleeve.

Emmett opens the back door and I bolt before he questions me, not looking back at my Rotto Angelo (Broken Angel).

My mother catches me as I run towards the stairs.

"Edward?" she calls out, but I continue to run.

"Edward Anthony?" I hear her soft voice behind me and I collapse onto the steps, sobbing.

"Baby, what is it?" she coos, enveloping me in her lilac scent.

"I'm weak," I sob, "I'm fucking weak and now I've lost everything."

Helping me stand, we walk towards my room, I sit on the bed as she clicks the lock.

"Edward?" I feel the bed dip beside me.

"I fell for him momma, I wasn't supposed to fall for him."

"Who?"

"Demetri," I whisper. Fuck, how my body aches for him.

"Demetri?"

I look up at her beautiful face, "The Black Prince, Principe Mafioso Volturi."

"Oh Edward."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing."

My head shoots back up, what the fuck is she saying?

"Nothing?" I snap and her eyebrow arches. "Sorry."

"If the fates have given you your soul, then it shall be."

I laugh, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means, Edward Anthony Cullen, that if you are meant to be, then it will be." she chides.

"I can't just sit back and wait till its handed to me on a platter."

"Then fight for him."

"I'll lose. If father doesn't kill him first then Aro will kill me."

"Is he worth the fight?"

I nod. "Yes, egli è il mio mondo." (Yes, he is my world.)

"Then Godspeed, but just so you know, I do love you, baby boy, but I will do all I can to protect your father," she smiles and leaves me alone.

I am so fucking confused. No matter what I do, I am going to lose, whether it be my family or my soul.

I need some fresh air, so I make my way down to the game room where I find Emmett sat with a bottle of Jack and three white lines laid neatly in front of him.

"Need a hit?" he smiles at me, gesturing to the white powder.

"Why the fuck not? Just don't let dad catch us," I say, sitting down.

Emmett chokes on his drink. "Dad sold me the fucking shit, only person I trust to not add anything to it?"

I have to chuckle at what a fucked up family I have, a father who sends his sons out to kill and then sell them drugs.

Taking the hundred from him, I take in a line, laying my head back against the sofa.

The buzz is immediate. I don't normally do the hard shit as it nearly killed me when I was about eight, when I found my dad's stash.

Little Principe Mafioso trying be all cool and shit snorting a line of coke. I blacked out before I could take the whole line, luckily dad found me and I spent a month in the hospital.

Shaking my head, I focus on the fact that I need information.

"Where's the turd?"

"Why?"

"He has something of mine…" My heart…

"What?"

"Just some shit he borrowed," I shrug, trying to look casual.

"Third floor, room next to yours."

"What the fuck? I'm going to have to listen to his pansy ass crying all night," I shout, jumping up. I need to get to him, tell him I feel the same, tell him I am going to fight for him.

"Tell dad then, he'll move him," Emmett snaps, taking another swig of Jack.

"Nah, he'll say I'm a pussy, fuck my life," I sigh as I leave the room.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I stop on the landing, standing between mine and his rooms.

It is quiet, no screaming, just muffled voices.

I jump when the door opens to reveal first my father and then: Jasper!

"Hey baby," he smiles, kissing me on the side of my mouth, I turn to my father.

"Why the fuck is he in there with you and not me?" I shout. "I was the one to catch him."

I balled my fists knowing he could probably hear every word.

"Jasper says you got," my father clears his throat, "very close."

My head snaps to Jasper and his eyes are wide with fear.

"Yeah, I fucked him, Jazz was there with me."

My father looks at me and then to Jasper.

"If he's going to be in the room next to mine, I'll take care of him. I don't want to hear footsteps all fucking night, you know how much I like my own space," I say, raising a challenging eyebrow at Jasper.

"Fair enough, but I want answers Edward, you only feed him if you get answers, I will notify chef."

I nod.

"You have a week before the Volturi come knocking, and they'll not be coming with a basket of Girl Scout cookies," he slaps me on the back and leaves.

"Why?" I whisper at Jasper.

"You got too close, I could see it in your eyes Lionheart," he whispers back.

I turn on my heel, stalking towards him so his back is against my door.

"Watch your back, Jasper," I hiss, cocking my finger and placing it at his temple.

Jasper nods, ducking under my arm and running down the stairs.

I turn myself towards the door...his door.

Opening it, I can smell the musk of the long forgotten room, the curtains are drawn slightly… sensory deprivation...always works.

The furniture is still covered in dust sheets, a lone chair sits uncovered in the centre of the room and sat, bound to the chair, is my life. I can hear the soft snores as his head lolls to the side.

Opening up one of the curtains, I am relieved to see he has had medical treatment, his face is clean, his eye stitched up and his bare chest dressed with a stress bandage.

Kneeling before him, I trace the edge of the bandage with my fingers, he mewls as his eyes open slowly.

"Baby?" I whisper.

His head shoots up and he winces with pain.

"Baby?" I sigh, "I'm so sorry."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you, I needed to tell you something."

"What?"

I sit up on my heels and slowly place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, his lips pucker slightly as I place another one on his soft lips.

"Edward?"

Our kiss is soft, no urgency, just the need to feel connected.

"Tu sei la mia vita," I whisper against his lips. (You are my life.)

"Edward," he winces as his lips move slowly against mine.

"Baby?"

"Ti amo," he cries and I can taste the salty tears fall down his lips.

"I love you, too," I smile, licking his split lip, "Please trust me, I'm only next door and my father has put me in charge of you, remember no matter what you hear or what I do, I love you," I press my lips to his once more.

Demetri nods and as I turn and leave, I know I have left a piece of my heart in that room.


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, cos taking a hiatus worked lol.

If a story needs to be written then who am I to say no?

I am completely blown away by the reviews for this story.

Smooches to my beta, Texasbella, and my pre readers Nocturnal and Lutz Domm.

Thank you to my babyboy H for the details ;)

Not giving any warnings this chapter…it is after all a Mafia story and slash so work it out for yourselves.

If you're under eighteen, I can't stop you from reading just make sure you give me a nice review.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but my boys own me, Body and Soul.

DPOV

My world has ended, I am broken hearted and sore as fuck.

I'm tied to a chair with THE Carlisle Cullen in front of me.

Someone is talking in whispers, I think, or is my hearing still muffled? I'm not sure.

I wriggle my hands to loosen my bindings and my ribs scream out in pain.

"He needs medical assistance," Carlisle says, wheeling himself closer to me.

"Demetri?"

I turn my head away, I can see his eyes in his father's and I don't think my body can take anymore.

A rough hand grabs my chin, turning it towards Carlisle. I wince as my split lip reopens and a warm trickle of blood slides down my chin.

"Mr Cullen is addressing you boy," the voice growls. I raise my eyes slightly, revealing that my hearing is fine but I become alarmed when I see my aggressor is Jasper.

All those words that Edward said to me in the back of the van suddenly mean nothing. If Jasper can be such a damn good actor, then he probably could too.

Lionheart was a formidable name in the underground, if you killed one of his, he killed three of yours. You never ever crossed him.

"Demetri, it is going to be so much easier on you if you talk to me," Carlisle is surprisingly soft spoken and his tone takes me back slightly.

"I know nothing," I whisper.

Jasper laughs. "I bet I can get him to talk for you Carlisle, hell, he'll be fucking singing by the time I've finished with him."

My head snaps to his and he smirks, I can't think about the time in the shower now, it hurts too much.

"Maybe Lionheart should try; he is ruthless when it comes to getting the Borgata to talk."

My eyes widen. Edward got the Borgata to talk?

Jasper laughs, his eyes burning into mine as he leans down towards Carlisle. "Sir, in all due respect, Lionheart has gotten a little too close to this Cafone."

Carlisle's eyes darken. "Is this true?"

I ignore him, turning my head towards the far wall I notice the entire wall is taken up by a mirror. Less than 12 hours ago I would have fantasized about using that mirror with Edward.

"Let's leave him to think for a while. I'm sure when his stomach begins to eat itself and he smells of piss, he will want to talk," Carlisle chides as he wheels himself out of the room followed by Jasper.

Leaning my chin on my chest I hear raised voices, and I know one is Edward's. What I don't know is why he's so angry, maybe he wanted to kill me right away to save me having to suffer the torture. I laugh to myself as I realize I am getting sucked in again.

"If he's going to be in the room next to mine, I'll take care of him. I don't want to hear footsteps all fucking night, you know how much I like my own space," I hear him shout.

"You have a week before the Volturi come knocking, and they'll not be coming with a basket of Girl Scout cookies," Carlisle laughs. He's probably right, school won't contact my father until I have been missing from school for a full week and by then I'm either going to be dead or praying for it.

The door opens and I know it's him, maybe if I feign sleep he'll leave me alone.

He opens one of the curtains and the bright light shines through my eyelids.

I feel him trace the edge of my bandage with his fingers, and I mewl as my eyes open slowly, they sting and water, taking their time to adjust.

"Baby?" he whispers. The word is a slap to the face.

My head shoots up and I wince in pain, as my neck aches from holding myself stiff during the attack.

"Baby?" he sighs, "I'm so sorry."

"What do you want?" I whisper, not looking at him.

"I wanted to see you; I needed to tell you something."

"What?"

He sits up on his heels and slowly places a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth, my traitorous lips pucker slightly as he places another one.

"Edward?" I mumble through his lips, the pain of the deep slit is just bearable as his tongue flicks out of his mouth.

Our kiss is soft.

"Tu sei la mia vita," he whispers against my lips. (You are my life.) I want so much to believe him.

"Edward," I wince as my lips move slowly against his.

"Baby?"

"Ti amo," I cry as the tears flow freely down my cheeks.

"I love you, too," he smiles, licking my split lip, "Please trust me, I'm only next door and my father has put me in charge of you, remember no matter what you hear or what I do, I love you," he presses his lips to mine once more.

I nod, I've got to believe him, believe he will do all he can to save me but this is his family and we are at war…or at least we will be.

I feel my eyes become heavy as he leaves the room.

I'm awoken to my face feeling as though it's been set on fire, I blink and some liquid seeps into my lashes, causing my eyes to sting.

Shaking my head, I feel the cool air relieve some of the burning sensation.

"Salt water," a cold detached voice says and although it's different from its usual tone, I know it's his.

I blink my eyes again and my vision clears, he's stood in front of me and his father is sat off to the side.

"Morning," he smiles.

I lower my head and my heart breaks into yet more pieces. He loves you, remember what he said, no matter what he says or does, he loves you.

I raise my face back to his, "Lionheart."

I won't say his given name. I need to feel on an equal footing to him, plus I don't know how much his father knows and even though I may hate him a little right now, I would never put him in danger.

His eyes close and his hard façade cracks just a little, he suddenly remembers we are not alone and he quickly replaces his mask.

"Hungry?"

I shake my head just as my stomach shows its disdain at being ignored for the past...hell, I can't remember when I last ate since I've been somewhat preoccupied.

Carlisle laughs and I turn my head towards him as the words slip from my lips before my brain can stop them, "Fuck you!" I snap.

HE brings his hand up to my face with a resounding smack, my neck flies backwards which in turn sends me and the chair to the floor. My head hits the hardwood floor with a crash and my vision becomes blurred.

HE leans down to grab the back of my chair, his mouth is inches away from my ear,

"Watch your mouth or I'm not going to be able to help you."

He yanks the chair back up and my head lolls forward.

"Maybe a while longer without food will change your attitude, feccia," Carlisle wheels himself towards me. The cold metal of his chair is against the outside of my thighs, he pushes on the wheels a little more and the metal digs into my legs, I can't help but wince, my legs have been immobile for hours and they are protesting.

HE laughs, patting his father on the back. "Carlisle, hate to break up your little party but mom is waiting to go to church, you know she hates to be late."

His father sighs and rams my legs once more before pulling away.

"We are going out after church, we'll be home later."

HE nods, opening the door for his father. I close my eyes then hear the click of the lock.

I'm alone with my thoughts once again. If his father is going to church, that means it must be Sunday, I need to keep track of time.

The locked clicks again and I smile to myself.

"What's got you so happy?" says a familiar yet unwelcome voice.

"What do you want?"

"Tut tut little Prince, I really enjoyed our time in the shower the other night, but was kinda pissed I never got to fuck you."

I open my eyes to Jasper stroking his cock through his jeans as he leans against the door.

He is a beautiful sight, lean, dirty blonde curls just past his blue eyes.

I can feel my own cock begin to grow and I will it to stay down, but like I said, he is a beautiful man. He stalks closer with his eyes fixed on mine.

Kneeling before me, his free hand moves towards the bulge in my pants, palming roughly. I try to move my legs but the rope is holding me firm.

"You like that huh?" he smiles and I shake my head.

"Don't play hard to get, baby, I know you do," he continues to palm me.

"Stop it," I whisper.

"What, you think you owe your loyalty to Edward?" he laughs, grabbing my sac over the fabric.

"I owe him nothing," I hiss.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" roars a voice.

Jasper springs up, his back now to me.

"Get the FUCK out!" HE yells again, Jasper doesn't need telling twice.

The room is quiet, HE is pacing back and forth in front of me, muttering to himself.

"Nothing," he mutters over and over again.

"You heard?" I inquire, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Yes, am I really nothing?"

"You tell me?"

HE sighs, pushing his hands through his hair; he is waging war with himself.

"I…we have to be so fucking careful, if my father…"

"What? You won't fuck me because of your father?" I throw the words he had spoken to me before our first time right back in his face.

His eyes find mine and they are dark and hooded.

"I'll fuck whoever I want!" he snaps.

"Show me," I challenge him, arching a brow.

"What?"

"If you really can fuck anyone…then fucking show me, you say you love me, untie me and fuck me," my words are laced with venom. I know I'm fucking with his head but I need him as much as he needs me.

My hands and legs are free in minutes and Edward is throwing me onto the dust sheet covered bed.

He's practically snarling at me, and I'm harder than I've ever been.

"Are you fucking challenging me?" he snarls and his lip rises. He reminds me of a mountain lion playing with his food.

I swallow hard.

-v-v-

EPOV

Walking back to his room after saying farewell to my parents, I'm slightly nervous about what I'll find. It had all but killed me, hitting him this morning, but hopefully he knew I had to put on a show in front of my father.

I have to admit him calling me Lionheart hurt. I wanted to hear my name fall from his lips.

His eyes had looked as detached as I had felt. I nearly lost it at one point, quickly recovering before my father noticed.

As I reach the landing, I see the door ajar. I'd locked it, so who the fuck was in there with my boy?

A familiar voice brought me to a stop.

"Don't play hard to get, baby, I know you do," the voice cooed.

What the fuck? Jasper is coming onto him? My hands ball into fists as I wait to hear the outcome.

"Stop it," I hear Demetri whisper and a blanket of relief comes over me.

"What, you think you owe your loyalty to Edward?" he laughs.

"I owe him nothing," he whispers.

Wait!...What?

Did he really mean that, did he not remember what I had said to him?

I can't bear it any longer, pushing the door the rest of the way open, I am stunned with the sight of my former lover on his knees in front of…

Hell no, this is so not happening.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I roar.

Jasper springs up, turning his back to Demetri whose eyes show a mixture of fear and relief.

"Get the FUCK out!" I yell again. Jasper all but runs past me. I will deal with him later.

I begin pacing back and forth in front of him, trying to reign in my anger, he said he owed me nothing!...nothing...I mutter over and over.

"You heard?" he says quietly.

"Yes, am I really nothing?" I ask incredulously.

"You tell me?" he says as his eyes narrow.

I sigh, pushing my hands through my hair. Could all we had really be over, does he still think he means nothing to me?

"I…we have to be so fucking careful, if my father…" I mumble.

"What? You won't fuck me because of your father?" he scoffs, throwing my exact words I had said to him back in my face. What the fuck?

"I'll fuck whoever I want!" I snap.

"Show me," he challenges, arching a brow.

"What?" my cock twitches as he mouths the words 'show me'.

"If you really can fuck anyone...then fucking show me, you say you love me, untie me and fuck me." He's fucking challenging me, does he know anything about me?

His bindings are free within minutes and I am now hovering over him, and I am harder than I have ever been in my life.

"Are you fucking challenging me?" I snarl.

I see him swallow hard, then a slow grin grows on his face and he nods.

"Fuck me, Edward," he whispers and the sound of my name on his lips makes me impossibly harder.

I quickly shed my clothes, and his, placing them on the now upturned chair. Locking the door, I move to open the curtains.

"Leave them," he orders, glancing over to the mirror on the wall. It's dusty but I can make out our bodies in it.

I crawl onto the bed and rest between his legs, grinding my cock over his.

He moans, bucking his hips towards me.

Grabbing his hands, I pull them over his head. He didn't see me pull the silk tie-back from the curtains and I fasten his wrists and tie them to the headboard.

He stills for a moment, his eyes anxious.

"Ti amo," I whisper, slamming my mouth onto his.

He's writhing under me as our teeth clash, he sucks my tongue into his mouth and I moan out.

"You're still not fucking me, Edward," he chides as he bucks his hips once more.

I pull back, flipping him onto his stomach and pulling his ass up to greet me.

I drag my tongue down his spine and he whimpers, his skin pebbling.

My tongue dips between the softness of his crease, dipping it into his awaiting hole, he bucks again but I'm not having any of it, I want complete control. So I push his body back onto the bed, holding his cock down as we fall so it's peeking out between his legs, pointing towards his feet so I have full access to him.

He grunts as I lay my weight on him, sliding my cock up and down his crease, his voice is only just audible and I grab his hair, turning it to face the mirror.

I grab the lube and condoms I had thrown onto the bed after shedding my jeans and I lather up my fingers before pushing one slowly into his hole, sliding it in and out as I watch his reflection while his mouth forms a little 'O'.

"More," he rasps so I add one more, scissoring my fingers, stretching him.

After adding a third finger I lather my cock and pull on the condom, placing it at his entrance.

The sight of my titanium hard on sliding into his hot abyss brings me closer to the edge. "Watch us, baby," I order him. Looking at his reflection, he can see me slowly start to piston in and out of his ass.

Our eyes lock as I pick up the pace, driving myself faster and deeper, the tell-tale signs of my impending release drives me on further.

He tries to buck his hips back but I'm in total control. Lifting my left leg, so my knee is bent, brings on a whole new euphoria of intense feeling. I slip my hand between our thighs and take hold of his cock, rubbing the liquid that has now pooled on the bed.

"Fuuuuuuckk," he grunts as his body shudders violently and hot cum shoots onto the covers. Wiping up some of the cum onto my fingers, he watches intently as I suck it off, humming at the flavour of him.

My release sears through my body and I thrust one last time, prolonging his orgasm with mine. I fall onto his back, peppering kisses on his glistening skin.

"Sfida accettata," (challenge accepted) I whisper as I kiss down the back of his neck.

I hear the crunching of wheels and I know our time is up.

I unfasten his hands and kiss the red marks left behind. Pulling him up, we get ourselves dressed quietly in our own little bubbles.

I hold up his binding and he sighs, "I'm sorry, baby," I say as I tie him back to the chair, the knots aren't as tight as they were so he can move a little.

"I love you," I say, pressing my forehead to his. "Sempre." (forever/always)

The door opens and I jump back. It's my mother and her face is one of complete awe as slowly she closes the door then walks towards us.

"Edward, baby," she smiles, kissing my cheek. "Demetri."

He nods. "Mrs Cullen."

"Edward, darling, can I have a moment with Demetri please?"

I can't argue, I nod and walk from the room.

Back inside the room...

Esme walks around Demetri, her hands brushing the chair he is held captive on.

"You love my son?" Demetri knows it's a statement and not a question, he nods.

Taking him by surprise, Esme grabs his hair, forcing his head back.

"I love my son more than you will ever understand and if you hurt him…I will kill you," she moves round to the front of the chair still holding his hair.

"If you make him choose between you and his father...I will kill you."

Esme steps back, releasing his hair. Her hands are on his thighs, their noses touching,

"If you make me choose between my son and my husband," her eyes close and she takes a deep breath, digging her nails into his legs.

"I WILL kill you."

And with that she leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

OMFG have you seen the trailer to Cosmopolis? I nearly fell off my chair…it is so my Lionheart!

I am amazed by the reviews from this story, I love my Black Prince and my Lionheart.

This chapter has a warning… but after all it is mafiaward! It depicts cruel punishment and violence. Thanks to my pre readers Noc and Lutz Domm and to my amazing beta texasbella.

I own nothing…only the need to get my story written.

DPOV

Fuck me.

She made every hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

I wonder if the rest of the Cullen's know just how fucking scary Mama Cullen is?

I'm trembling and I really need the bathroom, how the hell am I supposed to alert them?

I think for a moment and then the only solution, apart from pissing myself, comes to mind.

I begin to rock my body to move the chair and soon the momentum starts, but I really haven't thought this through as gravity starts to take over and I find the floor rushing up to meet my face.

Although my knees take most of the impact, my face hits the hardwood floor and I feel a searing pain shoot though my skull as the mixture of tears and blood swim down my face.

"Fuck," I groan.

Then the door opens, I'm facing away from it towards the bed, and my dick springs to life which fucking hurts like a son of a bitch when you need to piss.

"Fuckwitt," a gravelly voice I recognize from the college parking lot sneers and a pair of bear like paws pull me and my chair from the floor.

He's stood, his arms folded across his chest, staring at me with distaste.

"What the fuck are you trying to do turd?"

"I need to take a piss."

"And?"

"So untie me so I can go use the can."

He laughs a bellowing laugh before crouching down, his nose almost touching mine, "In the wrong fucking position to be making demands don't you think?"

I sigh. "Are you going to untie me or do I have to piss myself?"

His eyebrow arches…fuck.

I try and concentrate but it's been over twelve hours since I last went and although I haven't consumed anything, I still need to go.

"Please," I whisper. I'm not one for begging but I don't want to have to sit here and piss myself.

He leaves the room and I think he's going to get someone else, maybe Edward, but when he returns he's holding an old fashioned porcelain potty.

"You can pee in this."

"How the fuck do I pee in this?"

"I'm gonna undo your pants… if your dick so much as twitches in my direction, I'll cut the fucker off."

He slowly unzips my jeans and I remember I'm going commando, when my cock flies out he almost pisses himself and I stifle a laugh.

"Fucking Fascina," he spits, rubbing his hands on his jeans before standing back.

"Right, so how the fuck do I aim?"

He sighs, pushing the potty further towards the chair, "Aim and fire, there is no fucking way I'm holding it for you."

I close my eyes. This is beyond degrading, I can feel it coming and I'm still semi hard so my aim is even worse.

"Whoa, fuck dude, that's gross!" I hear him shout as I hear and feel it, a faint tinkling sound as some of it finds its target, the rest is running down my jeans. I feel disgusting.

I don't open my eyes again until he's left; he pushes me roughly back into my jeans, throwing out curses and expletives in Italian the whole time.

Leaning my head forward, I drift off into a restless sleep.

Edward is knelt in front of me, his hands behind his back. He has a Glock wedged inside his mouth; his eyes are vacant as they stare right through me.

I try to find my voice then realize an obstruction in my mouth is preventing me from mouthing my words.

My mind is screaming at him to look at me.

Then I see the owner of the gun.

FATHER!

He turns and shakes his head, "Didn't I tell you to trust no one Demetri, it's all your fault!"

Then there's a blast of powder and a thud.

I lurch forward and I know I'm going to throw up, tears and sweat are pouring down my skin.

I try to swallow it back down but it just makes it worse, I stretch my neck as much as I can as I vomit all over the floor, splash back hits my legs and I sob.

I don't know if I drift off or fall back to sleep but I'm woken up by a warm wash cloth wiping my face.

"Hey, what happened?"

Its Jasper, his eyes seem full of concern but I know he's an expert at this now.

"I'm fine," I whisper. "Where's Edward?"

Jasper's eyes narrow and he throws the cloth onto the floor, "Out."

I must have a confused look on my face because he rolls his eyes.

"He's out on a job, Carlisle sent him to take care of…something."

He's out on a hit, I know this is what he does, what I am supposed to do… but I still don't like it.

Jasper chuckles, "So," he smiles, leaning against the wall, "how did daddy dearest enjoy the Feds sniffing round his club after that dreadful shooting last month?"

"That was you?"

"Fuck no, I wish. Only Lionheart can pull off stunts like that."

Edward killed all those innocent people?

"My hands are clean Demetri, I've never killed a living soul."

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean," he whispers as his lips close in on mine, they move slowly against mine, nipping and sucking and he's here, his hands are clean.

My lips begin to melt into his, his tongue begging for entrance and I give it to him.

He's passionate, our kiss deepens, his finger traces the outline of my fabric covered erection and it feels so good, he's soft and slow as he grips me, palming me, adding a little more pressure each time.

I groan into his mouth wishing in some way I can reciprocate.

Then the door slams open...


	12. Chapter 12

So who was at the door?

Did you guess right?

Hands up, who thinks it's Edward? Come on don't be shy!

Who else could it be?

What? You want to know?

Well you're the one reading the A/N :P

Thanks to my beta, texasbella, love her loads x

To my pre readers, Noc and Lutz Domm, girls you're my muse and you rock!

Disclaimer: lets think from the last chapter, I still don't own anything, except a dirty mind and too much time on my hands.

Just a warning, there is bareback sex in this chapter and I DO know the risks, but lets face it... we are all grown up enough to know about safe sex, and that we should practice it in RL.

EmPOV

"Emmett, go check on Demetri, see if he'll give you any answers."

Dad smiles as he finishes off his Scotch.

"Why the fuck do I have to go talk to him? I've seen his dick today, I don't want to go talk to him," I pout like a teenager. "Where the fuck is Edward?"

"Out on a job," he says, giving me no further clues.

"Fine," I huff and begin my way upstairs, I trip on the carpet and fly through the door.

Jasper is in a full liplock with the turd and he's...

"Fuck Jasper, seriously?"

He jumps back like he's been tasered, panting and shit.

"Emmett...I..." he stammers, I hold up my hand and laugh.

"Fuck dude, its nothing to do with me if Edward can't keep you happy," I scoff, he laughs but its off, nervous.

"We'll finish this another time," he says to the turd. I try not to look at the bulge in his jeans, as I've had to come up close and personal to it today.

Jasper leaves quickly, adjusting himself as he passes. Yeah needed to see that...NOT!

I stalk round the front of Demetri and his face is bruised from the fall he took earlier.

"So you gonna tell me what your piss-ant father's plans are for taking over the world?" I laugh, kneeling in front of him.

He closes his eyes, shaking his head.

I press my knee onto his bare foot and he gasps. Yeah that's right fucker, I could break your foot with a little more pressure.

"I don't know, I never sat in on his meetings," he whimpers.

I make a loud obnoxious buzzer sound. "Wrong answer." I smile, adding more of my weight onto his foot.

Tears are beginning to form in his eyes, and I know this hurts like a motherfucker.

"I promise, I don't want all this shit, I don't care what he does."

Is this guy for real? He's the son and heir to a fucking fortune and he doesn't give a shit?

"Why should I believe you, you piece of shit?"

He shrugs at me, he really doesn't want to make this easy. As I lay forward a little more, twisting my knee, I hear the tiny metatarsal crack, it hurts like a bitch but mends easy.

He cries out in pain and I almost feel guilty...Almost.

My phone buzzes alerting me to my guests, I'm too pumped to be pissed at him.

Grabbing his face roughly, I bring my eyes to his.

"Seriously dude, you better start singing before we unleash Lionheart on you."

I chuckle as his eyes widen, I squeeze just a little harder to see his freshly split lip trickle with moisture before leaving go.

"See ya Prince turd," I scoff as I close the door.

EPOV

Why the fuck did I get sent on this, since when do I do fucking payment hits?

He owed a lousy 5k, for stash he bought from my father, Seth usually does shit like this.

I haven't been in to see him this morning, dad wanted me as soon as I'd got up.

I stretch and shake my hand as I walk back to my car. I hate using my fists, I feel so much better with a piece of ice cold metal in my hand...or soft over hard.

I shake my head trying to rid it of the memories of Demetri, that's not going to help, I need to find out just exactly how far dad is willing to take this. I know D doesn't know anything, he doesn't want his life or his title. Fuck, he's too god damn compassionate.

I jump into the car, leaning my head back as I toss the package into the glove compartment.

Even though I haven't killed anyone, just messed them up a little, I'm still horny as fuck and I know I can't take it out on who I want.

The drive back to the estate is slow, trying to take my time, trying to calm down.

Its humid for this late in the year, and in no time I have sweat dripping down my back, making me sticky. For the first time ever as I reach the electronic gates I feel uneasy, like I don't want to be here.

Man the fuck up Lionheart!

Taking a cleansing breath I park in my garage and make my way through to the house, I bypass the pool room and stop mid step as I hear groans and moans coming from inside.

Opening the door I am immediately hit with the sticky fog coming off the indoor pool, walking closer I can make out a mass of bodies.

Fuck!

My brother is lying on one of the loungers, he has a girl between his legs sucking him off and one straddling his face, they are writhing in pleasure as he bucks his hips fucking one of their mouths.

That's seriously too much to see right now because even though I'm gay, that looks so fucking hot when I'm this wound up.

Pushing my hand into the confines of my jeans, I begin to stroke myself, closing my eyes to the sight and homing in on the sounds. I know I'm a sick fuck, he's my brother, but the moans and groans are just what I need right now.

I begin to stroke harder, tightening my fist around my hard cock as Italian expletives shoot from his mouth as he cums, and the girl on top of him cums too.

I'm so close yet so far from coming. Suffering a serious case of blue balls, I hiss, placing my erection that I had pulled out back into my pants before I go searching for Jazz.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I find his room empty, maybe he is in my room?

I walk to the third floor but before walking into my room, I place my ear at Demetri's door, soft snores ripple through the cracks. I have missed him so much today, but I know I must have hurt him yesterday when I pounded into him.

I sigh, pushing my door open, and he's here.

Jasper is sat naked on my bed, legs wide, with my laptop between them, I don't have to guess what he's watching as his hand is wrapped around his cock and he's stroking it, slowly, making the hottest fucking sounds.

"Here, now," I growl. I'm impatient as fuck and I need it now.

A small smile plays on his lips as he jumps from the bed, he kneels in front of me making quick work of my zipper, in second my pants are around my knees.

"I'm going to fuck your hot mouth," I whisper, placing my cock on his bottom lip, he opens and engulfs me in his wet heat.

Grasping his blonde curls, I thrust myself forward, fucking his mouth. I know I won't take long, It's a means to an end, I feel no connection with him anymore, my soul belongs to the man next door, who is sleeping softly oblivious to my sick selfish ways.

"Ah, yeah fuck, drink me down," I moan as I cum hard in his mouth. He always does, he lets my sated cock slip from his mouth and stands to kiss me.

I can't kiss him, not now, if I do I'll fuck him and I really do want to fuck...but not him.

So I turn my head to the side so his mouth connects with my cheek, he sighs before walking back to the bed.

I arch my eyebrow at him. "Don't you have a room to go to?"

"Yeah, but I thought you may like some company?"

I shake my head, I don't have company in my bed, I don't sleep with anyone, or I didn't until...my eyes wander to my adjoining wall. I haven't seen him all day and I need to just touch him.

"I have shit to do," I say, moving towards my bathroom. I say nothing else, he shouldn't need me to, and I close the bathroom door.

I switch on the shower and rid myself of the rest of my clothes. Stepping in, I allow the hot water to massage my tired muscles and the shit of the day tumbles off me.

Drying myself, I pull on my sleep pants, forgoing boxers. He's left and my laptop is back on my desk.

I bypass my bed and make my way to my sleeping angel next door.

DPOV

I'm so tired, I have no clue what day it is and my brain feels fuzzy.

My stomach is making disgusting noises, showing its distaste for being completely ignored for god knows how long.

I sleep in short bursts, my legs and body ache from being in one position for so long.

My foot is now down to a dull ache, Emmett seriously scared the shit out of me, and then Jasper fucked with my head, I'm so lost right now.

The click of my lock wakes me, my body trembling not knowing whether it be friend or foe.

I haven't seen him all day and my soul aches for him. I know it shouldn't, but in all this clusterfuck its the one thing holding me down to reality.

Its dark out and I see a form slip slowly into my room, the light from the landing shows me its my man and I relax immediately.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Edward?"

"Yeah," he chuckles softly. "Why, expecting someone else?"

I know he's joking, but I can't help imagine what would have happened if he had been the one to catch Jasper earlier today.

I see him move to the window, he pulls back the curtains so the moonlight fills the room. The air around me tingles as I feel him move closer.

"Fuck, what happened to your face?" he growls.

I'd all but forgotten about my tumble.

I shrug, I don't want to talk about it, I just need him.

He walks away and I whimper until I see he has gone to start the bath.

Closing my eyes, I take deep breaths as I feel my bindings coming loose.

"Stand baby." He kisses my neck.

"I can't."

Strong hands pull me up bridal style, he's cradling me to his chest and all I can do is inhale his scent.

Edward places me on the toilet seat, his eyes look angry. "Baby, what happened to you?"

I shake my head. "Later."

He nods knowing I will tell him, just not yet, he knows I need him.

He undresses me like a father would a small boy, I have no energy.

Standing, he rids himself of his sleep pants and I whimper at the sight of him.

Lifting me effortlessly, he carries me to the tub, it's huge and now filled with steaming water.

Slowly he places me in the water and my body screams with the heat.

"Ahh..."

"Baby? Is it too hot? I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "Its fine, Edward, I'm just sore from sitting in one position."

He sits behind me, pulling me close to his chest. We sit like this for a while, no talking, no touching... just being.

"Can you sit up? I want to wash you baby." He places a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Help me up and I think I can."

Wrapping his arms around me, he pushes me up with his body. I can feel he's hard behind me, but nothing about this is sexual.

Edward washes my body taking the greatest of care, he washes my hair and it feels amazing as the soap and hot water cascades down my back.

"Turn around."

My muscles now relaxed, I am able to turn myself around to face him. He places his hands on my face, bringing my lips down to his.

And there's nothing else in the world better than this, Edward kissing me.

And I don't give a fuck if I sound like a girl, because until you've felt this...You will never know.

I lick his lower lip, begging for entrance and his lips part with a soft moan.

I love exploring his mouth, he tastes amazing, our tongues dance their forbidden dance as he pulls me onto his lap. I straddle him, capturing our cocks between our stomachs. Mine is now fully aware of his partner beside him, he twitches as if to nod hello.

We both look down and the sight of our cocks swaying together in the water sets us on a frenzy, our teeth clash as we try to pulls ourselves impossibly closer.

Moaning, I place my hand around both our heads and Edward moans into my mouth.

"I missed you so much baby," he says against my lips. And I nod because I don't want to waste time talking, I want to be inside of him.

"Switch round, baby." I smile against his mouth, moving slow open mouthed kisses down his jaw.

The water ebbs as he moves so he's straddling me. I can feel the crack of his ass move along my erection, its trapped in his glorious heat but I need more.

Placing my hands on his hips, electricity pulses through my body as skin touches skin and I know I will never want anyone else, we will make it through this. I know we will, we have to... our lives depend on it.

He's looking at me with a confused expression when I realize I've just frozen, my eyes locking on his.

"I love you," I whisper, taking his nipple into my mouth, he mewls and rolls his hips so I am lined up at his entrance.

"Condom?"

He shakes his head. "I'm clean, and I don't want anyone else: Ever!"

His words cover me like a comfort blanket, he feels the same way, we are that bit closer to our Sempre.

I smile as I lather my fingers with the waterproof lube he has so conveniently lying on the side of the tub. Well, at least I know he's always prepared. Once prepared, he lowers himself onto me, he's incredibly tight and I have to close my eyes because the look on his face has me almost cumming already.

This is only the second time I've topped Edward, and without the barrier it's not going to be the last.

I can feel every vein as he slides lower, until he is seated on my lap, he wraps his arms around my neck, pulling my lobe between his teeth.

"Fuck baby, I can feel everything," he whispers and my body erupts into goose flesh.

He stills and we just sit, connected in every way, looking into the eyes we love.

Then he chuckles softly. "I should move huh?"

I nod. "When your ready, baby." He starts to roll his hips, creating an amazing friction against our hip bones.

"So good, so good," he chants as he quickens his pace, the muscles in my legs are screaming in protest but I push the pain to the back of my mind, because I have a beautiful man riding me, and I'm not missing one fucking moment of this.

The bath water is pouring over the side of the tub and it just makes everything more erotic. My mind wanders for a second...to a time of us finally being together, taking one another in the sea on some far island away from all this fucked up family stuff.

"D...I'm cumming baby... Oh god," he moans so I give him a helping hand, literally. I buck my hips so I'm deeper, hitting his sweet spot whilst my hand finds his swaying cock. I grip it and pump him furiously to the beat of our skin slapping together under the water.

"FUUUCK!" he cries out as he's cumming. I can feel his hot liquid hitting my chest, but I'm relentless, I want to be the best he's ever had.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screams, "Baby, you gotta stop. I'm going to fucking pass out!"

I still his hips, but I can't resist wriggling under him, I'm nowhere near done with him yet as the slow, torturous burn is creeping ever closer.

"Bed!" I growl and yes, my man loves it when I order him around. His eyes are hooded as he climbs off me and out of the tub, the water pooling on the floor at his feet.

I begin to climb out, I have totally forgotten about my broken toe, that is until I try to put my weight on it.

"Ah fuck," I groan as I fall to the floor, he's beside me in a second.

"Baby, what is it?" His hands ghost my body.

"My toe, it's broken." I wince as I try to stand.

"Broken?"

"It doesn't matter." I try to change the subject but its not working.

"Who?" His voice is deadly and does nothing for my fast approaching case of blue balls.

I shake my head. "Later."

"Now!" I sigh. I can't keep anything from him.

"Emmett." His hands clench by his sides, I slowly envelop my hands around his and they relax. "Baby, it's our life, there's no getting away from the reality, I'm your mortal enemy."

His eyes darken and he walks away from me into the room. I slowly follow, taking my time so not to fall, he's stood at the window with the silver glow of the moonlight dancing on his naked body.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I kiss his strong back. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, so much," he sighs, turning in my arms. "Come on, we have some unfinished business." He smiles as he looks down at my semi.

We walk to the bed hand in hand, we look like any other couple, except we're not, we are so special, we WILL fight to be together, it's meant to be.

He lays down on the bed, pulling me over so I'm lying between his legs. As we begin to kiss, I roll my hips. I'm right at his entrance and he moans as I slide just my head inside.

"More," he groans.

So I slide in a little more and I think this has backfired on me because its torture going so slow. I'm sure he reads my mind, because the cocky fucker bucks his hips and sheaths me to the hilt.

" I Want It Hard!" he hisses as he bucks up to me.

Pressing my hands down on his knees, I open him up to me as much as I can and fuck, my boy is flexible. His knees are bent and nearly touching the bed, I pull out slowly and watch as I slide back inside.

Rising up on my knees, I continue my pace, because this sight needs to be fucking branded into my memory.

"Please," he begs.

"Please what?"

"Please...my Prince, fuck me harder!"

I still and look at him, my ego has just grown ten fold and so has my cock.

"Say it again." He knows what I'm asking.

"Per favore... il mio principe, scopami piu forte." And I'm done, I slam hard into him as I cum, hard. (Please my Prince..fuck me harder)

"Fuuck, I can feel you filling me!" he cries, slamming his head against the pillow. My hands all but give way and he catches me, crushing him between our stomachs. I rock as I come down from the most intense orgasm in my life, and its slick, and he cries out as he once again cums between us.

EPOV

That has to have been the most intense night of my life.

My Prince gave me two mind blowing orgasms.

We nearly fell asleep together. I'm going to have to watch myself, sleeping in his arms would be so easy.

Showering and making my way down to breakfast, I find everyone is already seated as Leah brings me my coffee.

"Thanks, Leah." I smile, winking, she blushes and scurries off.

"Don't flirt with the help, Edward," my Mom chides but I know she isn't mad.

My brother is inhaling his food and then I remember I need to have words with him, he hurt my boy and that just isn't fucking acceptable.

"So who were the whores you were fucking in the pool last night?" I say as I sip my coffee.

"Seriously Emmett, the pool?" my father sighs.

"What? Dickward here can get his tip wet in his garage but I'm confined to my room?"

"Edward?" I shrug.

"High school chicks dig a pool. Anyway, its not as if I shot my load in the water."

I'm trying to eat my breakfast here.

"Seriously Emmett, you're a fucking pervert. High school girls, really?" I laugh.

"Hey man, ass is ass and fuck, did those cheerleaders have fine asses," he laughed, nudging my arm.

"Fuck Em, I'm trying to eat here."

"Hey, maybe if you get your head out of your own ass and kept your piece of ass happy, he wouldn't be playing in someone else's sandbox."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Walked in on Jazz and the turd yesterday, yeah I need some fucking brain bleach for that shit."


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, can't believe I'm up to chapter 13 already. I'd like to thank my amazing followers and welcome any newcomers.

Love my pre readers Matt, Noc and Meg for giving me the kick up the ass when it comes to writing this story, thanks for your support guys.

Thanks to my new cheerleader shouting me on from the sidelines, Becs :)

As always, I love my beta, texasbella, who makes me look so good. If you haven't already checked out my new banner for this fic made by the stunningly talented JA Mash, then it's in my fb page.

I'm glad everyone recognised that the bareback in the previous chapter was my boys revealing their love for one another, so no flaming because it will AND does happen again.

This chapter is filled with cruel violence use and...hell, just read it, but you have been warned.

Previously: "Walked in on Jazz and the turd yesterday, yeah I need some fucking brain bleach for that shit."

EPOV

The hair on my entire fucking body stood to attention. What the fuck was he saying, what exactly the fuck did he walk in on?

I tried to keep my exterior calm, unsure if I was actually fooling anyone, but at this moment I didn't really give a flying fuck.

Not less than six hours ago he had been confessing his love for me, and I for him.

Was he fucking playing me?

I knew I must've been visually shaking now because when I looked at my hands, my utensils shook on the plate before me and dropped in a clatter.

"Edward?"

I could hear her voice, but to acknowledge it would be to show exactly how I was feeling at this very moment. How was I feeling?

Pissed off?

No, too easy.

Fucked the right off?

Nope, still too easy, I was used to those feelings.

The emotion I was feeling now was new to me and I didn't like it at all.

Hurt!

I felt so fucking hurt my chest ached, and I felt weak and no fucker makes Edward 'Lionheart' Cullen feel or look fucking weak.

"Edward!" my father shouted, getting my attention

"What?" I snapped, immediately regretting my tone as his brow arched.

"What the fuck is up with you, you're shaking?"

Shaking my head and bringing my guard up, I shrugged. "Sorry, I zoned out… not sleeping well."

"Well get your act together, son. We've had Demetri locked in that room for three days and he's still not talking. Maybe he's too comfortable? After breakfast, take him to the basement, you and Jasper can work on him for the day."

My body stiffened, I really didn't want to be anywhere near Jazz today or I might do something I regretted, and taking Demetri down to the basement meant my father really wanted to give him a work over. We didn't take people down there to talk; we took them down there to suffer.

"I'll feed him first." I shrugged. "Don't want him puking everywhere cause I'm not cleaning that shit up!"

My father nodded and I moved slowly from the table until I was out of the room. Then, taking the steps two at a time, I just made it into my bathroom before the contents of my stomach made their reappearance.

"Fuck," I hissed as I rinsed out my mouth. I was sweating like a fucking pig. Ripping my clothes off, I jumped into the shower, it was cold and I didn't give it a chance to warm up. I had in game mode today, one slip in any direction would be fucking fatal.

After a quick visit downstairs where I collected the food dad had ordered Claude to make, I reached his door. Jasper was waiting for me, in a pair of old sweats, his hair wet from showering, giving me a smile as he pushed himself up from the wall and met me halfway.

"Hey, baby." He smiled and I ignored him, pushing past his shoulder. Yeah, that's right fucker, I know.

I pushed open the door, throwing the tray of food onto the bed.

"Untie him," I ordered, turning to Jasper because I couldn't look at Demetri just yet.

DPOV

I must have fallen asleep.

My energy was at an all-time low and after my session with Edward, I was dead on my feet, or chair.

I jumped as the door swung open. It hit the wall behind it sending plaster dust swimming through the sunlight that poured in from the curtains.

It was Edward and Jasper, a very worried looking Jasper. Maybe he's worried Emmett might say something to Edward about the other day?

"Untie him," Edward growled, turning to Jasper.

"Eat!" he snapped at me, pointing to the food he'd just thrown on the bed. He didn't look at me but began to walk away.

Fuck...he knows!

I wanted to jump up and run to him, tell him I was sorry that I was weak, but I couldn't, we'd been joined by the other guy from the parking lot.

I wanted to yell that I love him, but I couldn't.

"Ti amo," I whispered and he stopped, I think he's heard me.

"And don't bother to try and fucking run, Seth is outside the door," he snapped and closed the door behind him.

I'm paralysed, I'm untied but I'm unable to move, what just happened?

My stomach churned as the smell of freshly baked bread permeated my senses. I moved to the bed and made short work of the cheese and ham baguette. There was a bottle of water too and my throat welcomed the cleansing liquid as I drank it back in one gulp.

A short time later the door opened again. Edward was in black jeans and a fitted black T, the sleeves pulling nicely over his muscular arms. "Strip him and take him down to the basement," he snapped at Jasper.

Jasper walked forward, pulling me up from the bed but Edward stopped him with his hand on his chest.

"Don't fucking touch him, I'll know if you do," he spat, venom lacing every syllable. So, this is Lionheart?

Jasper didn't give me any eye contact as he stripped me of my clothes. Making me walk through the house naked, I felt dirty as men watched me walk through the rooms until we stopped at a large metal door.

Jasper knocked three times, my body was trembling because it was freezing down here and the adrenalin was coursing through my body.

The door opened and it was dark apart from an industrial spotlight whose beam was intent on a small wicker chair. Jasper pushed me through the door and as I got closer, I noticed half of the chair seat was broken with pieces of wicker sticking up.

He pushed me down onto the chair and I hissed as the broken wicker cut into my skin.

"Tie him," I heard a voice from the shadows growl.

EPOV

I couldn't do this.

The moment I heard him whisper those two words I was done for.

But I had to do this; it was what's expected of me. I WILL not show weakness.

As I waited for Jasper to bring him down, I did a little target practice in the firing range. Pulling out my Glock, I aimed it towards the target 100 yards in front of me.

I Am Not Weak…BANG.

I Am Not Weak…BANG

I Am Not Weak! Bang…Bang...Bang!

As I pumped off round after round, I whispered this as a mantra until my shoulder ached and my vision blurred.

I slid down the wall, hugging my knees.

I heard three knocks on the door to my left, alerting me that it was time. Rubbing my face with the heels of my hand, I placed my gun back in its holder and opened the door.

Jasper marched through with Demetri who was naked and shaking. Why the fuck did I suggest he strip him upstairs?

Oh yes, I was pissed, I was hurt and I wanted him to hurt too.

I pulled the rope from the wall. With its crude knot tied in the end, it hurt like a mother fucker, especially when I used it.

I swung it lazily by my side as I moved out of the shadows.

"I think it's about time you sang Principe, don't you? You've had our hospitality for three days now; I think I've been more than accommodating?" I raised my eyebrow so he understood the double entendre. I was not fucking around here, I wanted answers.

I tried not to look into his eyes knowing my resolve would fail if I did.

I could feel Jasper's eyes burning into my head and all I wanted to do was fuck his shit up. He touched what was mine, and now it was tainted.

Taking a deep breath, I continued to swing the rope, bringing it down on his naked left foot. His cries were like a dagger to my soul, and my hands trembled as I swung again.

"Tell me what your daddy dear is planning for Eclipse?"

We had seen his goons stalking outside our exclusive nightclub and we would bet everything they were looking to burn it or something.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Wrong answer." I swung it again, this time hitting his right foot. He cried and breathed in short breaths through gritted teeth. I could feel tears swimming down my face and I wiped them furiously with the back of my hand.

I'm so sorry baby, but I have to do this, if I am to find a way out for us I have to play my part, please forgive me.

I chanced a glance at his face, tears were pouring down his cheeks as his eyes pled with me. He thought I was pissed at him, well I was, but he was tied to the chair, he could have said no!

Then Jasper might have hurt him, I realised my inner monologue had stilled my hand as it's on the back of his neck, grasping the small hairs.

I yanked his head back. "Fucking talk to me!" And it was not the information my father wanted that I want to know, and he knows it.

His eyes lowered. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

I stood back laughing. Turning towards Jasper, his eyes widened as he knows what is coming.

"Did you enjoy fucking his mouth with your tongue?" I spat, raising a brow to Jasper.

"He asked for it."

Turning to Demetri, I swung the rope once more, hitting the underside of the chair, hitting his sac. He screamed and took in lungfuls of air, his eyes were closed.

"Why?" I hissed, walking back towards him, I grabbed his face roughly in my hands.

"Are you fucking playing me, are you trying to show the world that Edward fucking Cullen is weak?" I shouted.

He shook his head.

I swung the rope once more, this time bringing the knot down between his thighs. It wasn't a direct hit to his cock, but it was close enough. I couldn't see his face for the tears now, and all the stress and emotions of this fucked up situation were boiling over the top. I was like a dormant volcano ready to erupt.

I was now nose to nose with him, closing my eyes to reign in my last ounce of self-control, I asked him once again.

"Why?"

Then I heard it, two voices coming from a recording. I quickly spun around and Jasper was holding up his iPhone…

"Hey, what happened?"

It was Jasper's voice and he sounded so concerned I turned my back on Demetri and held out my hand, he passed it over to me.

"I'm fine," Demetri answered.

Jasper chuckled. "So, how did daddy dearest enjoy the Feds sniffing round his club after that dreadful shooting last month?"

I closed my eyes gripping the phone, I knew what's coming next.

"That was you?"

"Fuck no, I wish. Only Lionheart can pull off stunts like that."

And I could imagine the look on his face, when he heard I killed all those innocents.

"My hands are clean Demetri, I've never killed a living soul."

I heard Jasper's breath hitch, I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part.

Turning back to the man I thought loved me, his eyes were narrowed with anger, he obviously didn't want me to hear that conversation either.

"You fucking bastard," he growled. "You edited the convo."

Now I was so fucking confused that my head felt like it was in a vice grip.

Throwing the phone against the wall, I grabbed Demetri by the hair.

"So tell me, you liked it because his hands are clean?" I panted, "Because he's never killed anyone?"

I took his silence as a yes, and why not, I was a fucking monster.

"TALK TO ME!" I yelled, snapping his head back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

And my resolve snapped.

A red haze descended and I didn't know who I was angry at more, myself for getting into this, my father for making me the monster that I was or at Demetri for loving me, and making me fall for him so deeply.

And I began to hit out, screaming and throwing idle punches.

My arms swung and it was not until two strong arms pulled me backwards that I stopped.

"Fuck Ed, stop!" Emmett shouted. I have no idea when he joined us, but my father was now here too.

I fell to the floor, sobbing.

I had fucked up so badly.

DPOV

He was swinging a rope as he moved out of the shadows.

"I think it's about time you sang Principe, don't you, you've had our hospitality for three days now, I think I've been more than accommodating?" He raised an eyebrow and I understood the double entendre.

Baby please I'm so sorry, I was weak...I needed you and you weren't there.

He continued to swing the rope, bringing it down on my naked foot, and I cried out because it burned like a bitch.

"Tell me what your daddy dear is planning for Eclipse?"

Eclipse? I have no idea what he's talking about.

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer." He laughed as he swung it again, this time hitting my other foot. I cried out and I could see this was hurting him as much as it was me, and I knew I would be the same.

Because it's what we were, we were pawns.

I forgive you baby.

"Fucking talk to me!" He shouted, yanking my head back, and I knew it was not the information he wanted about my father that he was demanding from me.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

He stood back laughing before turning towards Jasper.

"Did you enjoy fucking his mouth with your tongue?" he spat at him.

"He asked for it."

What the fuck? Fucking coward!

Turning towards me, he swung the rope once more, hitting the underside of the chair, hitting my balls. Motherfuck that burns. I screamed, taking in lungfuls of air.

"Why?" he hissed, walking back towards me, grabbing my face roughly in his hands.

"Are you fucking playing me, are you trying to show the world that Edward fucking Cullen is weak?"

I shook my head.

Oh baby, you are far from weak, I am the weak one, please baby, look at me.

He swung the rope once more, this time bringing the knot down between my thighs. It was not a direct hit to my cock, but it was close enough to scare the ever loving shit out of me. Tears streamed down my face. This isn't My Edward, this is the monster, Lionheart, his maker had created.

He was now nose to nose with me, his eyes closed.

"Why?" Then we both heard it, two voices coming from a recording.

"Hey, what happened?"

He spun towards Jasper and I knew from the voices that it's me and Jasper.

Edward held out his hand for Jasper's phone.

"I'm fine."

Jasper chuckled. "So, how did daddy dearest enjoy the Feds sniffing round his club after that dreadful shooting last month?"

Wait…what? He's edited it, I asked where Edward was!

"That was you?"

"Fuck no, I wish. Only Lionheart can pull off stunts like that."

And I could imagine the look on his face, when he heard I know he killed all those innocents.

"My hands are clean Demetri, I've never killed a living soul."

I heard Jasper's breath hitch, I don't think he wanted him to hear that last part.

Turning back to me, his eyes then his nostrils flared.

"You fucking bastard," I growled, "You edited the convo."

Edward threw the phone against the wall before coming to me and grabbing the back of my hair.

"So tell me, you liked it because his hands are clean?" he panted, "Because he's never killed anyone?"

He took my silence as a yes.

But it's me who's weak, not you, please believe me! I screamed in my head.

"TALK TO ME!" he yelled, snapping my head back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, because that's all the energy I have left in me to say.

And something in him snapped as he began to hit out. Screaming, he missed more times than he hit me, but I felt cleansed. I knew it was sick but I supposed it was what cutters felt like.

He continued to swing, and shout, my nose was broken and maybe a couple of my ribs.

"Fuck Ed, stop!" Emmett shouted, and I had no idea when he joined us, but his father was now here too.

Edward had fallen to the floor, his brother stood back, rubbing his short cropped hair.

What have I done to him?


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, so a few mixed feelings about chapter 13, but let's face it, it had to happen.

Edward's breakdown was the final piece in the puzzle to him admitting his feelings towards Demetri, and the realization of the monster he no longer wants to be.

As usual, thank you to my pre readers, Noc, Megan and Matt.

All hail my Beta, texasbella, Flove her hard and the amazingly talented Jess who makes the most incredible banners for my stories, and helped texas with the beta'ing for this chapter.

Aro POV

I paced the floor of my office, waiting for news of Demetri, Alec had said he would contact him for me as I organised myself for my trip. Meeting up with my cousin, Marcus, in New York, was going to make or break me. Estranged from the rest of my family, he had now seen the light and had made himself quite a nice little following. Contacts in the Big Apple would blow the fucking Cullen's out of the water. I continued to pace, my mind wandering back to my son, he hadn't phoned or made arrangements for the coming weekend. He never missed his mother's anniversary, even if it was just for the service, he always made it.

I missed Irina so much, the night she left played constantly like an old movie in my dreams at night.

It was right what they say, 'you don't know what you have until you lose it', but we couldn't have had our happy ending. I would not have turned away from what I was, from what I was born to do. I just wish I had fought a little harder to make her understand, to keep her safe.

I had mixed feelings about my son's attitude towards his 'family'. I felt comforted, yet a little bitter that he wanted to 'make' something of himself; he was strong willed and feisty, he got those traits from his mother. I knew he was fiercely loyal to me, but I worried what was going to happen to the Volturi name when I was no longer here. I could leave it all to Alec, my dead brother's son, but he needed to grow up first, he was too impulsive.

There was a loud rap at the door and I took my seat, centre stage, before I answered. "Enter."

As I guessed, it was Alec. He smiled smugly as he swaggered across the floor, coming to a stop in front of my desk. He took my hand and dramatically kissed my signet ring.

Cocky fucker, just like his father, and look where that got him—buried beside my parents in the Volturi crypt, in a Chicago cemetery. He was young when he died, about the same age as Alec was now, when he was sent out on a hit, for none other than Esme Cullen!

Thought he could walk right up to the house and do it. That had been messy, both families had to lay low for a while after that shoot out. The only bonus being, that it had landed Carlisle Cullen in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

That was how it started; Irina had accused me of taking a mother away from her son. We got into our usual heated argument about our beloved Principe. That was when she decided enough was enough, when she left me.

That was when I lost her.

"Uncle?" I shook my head, bringing myself back to the room.

"You've spoken to my son?"

Alec nodded, smiling.

"Yes uncle, he apologises, he will be unable to make it home. He is swamped with deadlines in college. He says he will forward the flowers, black calla lilies as always."

I sighed. "He never misses her anniversary. Maybe I should phone him myself, make him see sense?"

"No… well," Alec began, suddenly looking a little nervous. "He said he's turning his phone off this weekend, maybe you should wait till after the trip?"

He was right, business always came first.

"So Marcus?" he smiled, perching himself on the edge of my desk. I raised a questioning eyebrow and he moved to the high backed chair instead.

"We will be having a sit-down at his estate on Monday, we will leave straight after the service on Sunday."

"Can you trust him uncle?"

I was slightly taken back by his challenge, like I said, cocky fucker. "Do you think I would put this family in danger?"

"No uncle, I'm sorry. I just know how hard you have worked to build up this empire, I would hate to see anyone try to take it from you. It needs to stay in the family." His voice seemed harsh.

"Marcus is family."

He shrugged. "Only by marriage."

"Alec, family is family, and we protect it fiercely. That's what has kept my dear Carlisle on top for all these years, and that is what's going to bring him down."

"How so?"

I wasn't ready to talk about my plans, once I had gained my cousins trust—then, and only then—would I divulge my plans.

He took my silence as his answer, smart boy.

AlecPov

My hands were shaking as I made the call.

"Hello, Lake Forest College, how may I help you?" came the soft voice on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm calling about one of your students."

"Name please?"

"Demetri Denali?"

"Oh yes, lovely boy, everything alright? I haven't seen him in a few days, we were about to call his father?"

"No don't... I mean, no you don't need to, sorry he didn't inform you, he's home with us. It's the anniversary of his mothers death this weekend and he left early, you know, to be with his father."

"Oh, how terrible, please send him our regards. Have you any idea when he will be back?"

Never… I hope.

"I think he said something about it being in a week or so, as you can understand it's a really difficult time for him and the family. I will get him to call you."

"Okay, dear, that's fine. He's very lucky to have family like you taking the burden off his shoulders."

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you, Ma'am." I smiled as I closed my phone.

DPOV

My body was screaming at me in protest as my wounds were dressed. I was no longer tied to the chair in the basement, I had no idea how much time had elapsed.

Soft, yet firm hands ghosted my body, touching each rib before I cried out in pain.

"Wow, Lionheart really did give you a going over," a harsh voice laughed, I didn't recognise it.

Turning slowly, I realised I was on the bed, our bed.

I wondered where he was, how much trouble he was in after that little demonstration in front of his father and brother.

I couldn't give a fuck what Jasper saw. Hopefully, he saw how tormented his former lover was, how utterly broken he was, because of what he was.

That was exactly why I went to college, distancing myself away from the lifestyle. Afraid it too, would swallow me up and change who I was.

I knew one day I was going to have to face up to my responsibilities, but I wouldn't lose myself. I couldn't, if I did, I would lose the only piece of my mother I had left.

My stomach churned, as I suddenly realised the month we were in. Had the date already passed, had I missed it?

My head throbbed as I tried to turn it, facing the unknown visitor.

"What day is it?" I rasped.

"Thursday," he said in a bored tone.

I hadn't missed it, thank God, and then my stomach heaved again.

I would miss it though, for the first time, I was going to miss the anniversary of my mother's death.

Maybe my father would call the college to find out why I hadn't phoned to make arrangements?

What would be the consequences?

I wasn't ready to give up on him yet, but I was scared.

"Carlisle said you can stay untethered, but don't get any ideas, all doors and windows are secure." he said, leaving the room. I heard the deadbolt slide in.

I lay, facing the ceiling again, as I tentatively touched my face. It felt a little alien to me, soft and puffy.

I could see through both eyes, so I knew it was mainly my face.

I attempted to turn, but it was too painful, emotionally and physically. If I turned to the left, I was almost facing the en suite; to my right was the mirror.

Feeling the moisture spill from my eyes, I stayed where I was.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again it was dark outside. I was under the covers, dressed in grey sleep pants, my chest left bare... Edward?

EPOV

"YOU HAVE EXACTLY THIRTY FUCKING SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS!" my father screamed at me.

I was sitting on the edge of the settee and I felt ten years old again, like the time he found me messing with his gun.

What did I say?

"I… I don't know?" I stuttered.

"You don't know what? Why the fuck you nearly killed him—not that I'm that concerned—but did you get any answers first?"

The hair on the back of my neck bristled; he was callous to the third degree.

I shook my head, answering his question.

He made me flinch as he slammed his hands down onto his desk.

"TALK TO ME!"

I looked up, and there was something different in his eyes, fear?

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"About what?" my father snapped.

"For losing control, for not getting answers…"I trailed off… for loving him.

"This was too personal for you to see straight, you're thinking with your dick and not your head. You're going to make mistakes, mistakes I can't allow."

My eyes widened, what was he saying?

His brow arched, challenging me to deny his comment, but I couldn't. In the basement all my hopes and fears had enveloped me, suffocating and sticky.

I wanted him; no, I needed him, like air. Fuck, I sounded like a girl… but I didn't care.

My leg bounced, it had been nearly twelve hours since I had seen him. Father had put me on house arrest—well, room arrest—said he was too angry to talk to me.

His eyes in the basement showed me not to challenge him, or I would get fucked up.

"Edward?"

I realised I hadn't heard a word he had been saying.

He sighed, wheeling himself round, so we were eye to eye.

"This can't happen, Edward." His voice was soft. I hadn't heard this tone for a very long time.

Placing a hand on my knee, to stop it from bouncing, he squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let it happen."

"I know." My voice was quiet and broke.

His hand disappeared and I heard the soft squeak of his wheels on the wooden floor.

"I am taking your mother away for a while, we are going to the Island, I will take Jasper and Emmett, too… you have one week, and then it's over."

I looked up at him, but he had turned his chair so it was facing away from me.

One week. If I had one week, I would want one month, and then a year, then forever!

Would he even want me now?

Surely not, he had seen the monster within me, he had seen Lionheart.

He loved Edward, not the callous cold-hearted killer that I was.

I stood and walked slowly to my room, stopping first at his door, hand poised on the handle. I couldn't face him right now. I was a coward, but I needed to work out what I was going to say first.

Throwing myself on my bed, I closed my eyes and behind my lids all I could see was him. A myriad of pictures, the first time our eyes locked in the hallway of college, that fucking blow pop of his, the first touch, the first taste... the first time!

Opening my eyes, my vision was blurred.

"Fuck!" I hissed, as I pounded the bed underneath me with my fists.

I was so fucking confused right now, closing my eyes again, this time I saw my father...

'You have one week Edward, then it's over', his words echoed in my head.

I jumped off my bed because let's face it, the longer I left it, the less time we had. That was if he still wanted me.

I decided to shower first, shaving the newly formed stubble.

Dried and dressed in my grey linen sleep pants, I opened the door slowly. No guard? I hadn't noticed on my way up, too preoccupied. I tried the door and it was locked from the outside, the key in the lock.

With a soft click and a cleansing deep breath, I opened the door.

I walked cautiously, my soft footfalls the only sound other than his soft snores, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. The slamming of the car door made me jump, I guess they left?

He was on the bed now, no longer tied to the chair.

I could see the rise and fall of his bare chest, and the pull was greater than ever. I laid down slowly behind him, pulling his back towards my chest.

He moaned, and then settled again.

"Ti amo," I whispered. "Vi prego di perdonarmi." (I love you, please forgive me).

I could feel my tears free fall, as I couldn't quite believe I was here, with him. I enjoyed the moment whilst I could, not knowing what the waking hours would bring.

I was having the most amazing dream, soft hands ghosted my body, spreading their warmth over my skin.

I shuddered, and then heard a raspy chuckle, then a wince?

My eyes fluttered open, and it wasn't a dream, my angel was leaning up on an elbow, his face yellowed with bruises, he was smiling… at me.

"Morning, my angel," he whispered.

Pulling myself up the bed, I rubbed my face with my hands. This had to be a dream; he couldn't forgive me, just like that… could he?

He saw the confusion in my face.

"Edward?"

"I'm… s-sorry," I whispered. I had a whole spiel decided, but none of it meant a damn thing now because my angel was looking at me like he had found some lost fucking treasure. I didn't deserve it, but I was a selfish fuck and I needed him.

"I need you, I need to know?"

"What?" He slid towards me, and I could see the physical pain evident in his eyes. I stilled him and moved back down until our bodies were flush.

I stroked his bruises with the pads of my thumbs.

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace," (I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry) I chanted, as I kissed his bruises.

"You hurt me," he whispered, and I nodded. "You said, no matter what you said, or did, you loved me... do you?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok thanks to my pre reader SimplyMatt and as always my beta texasbella.

I own nothing just awesome friends who keep me grounded and My Boo xxx

EPOV

I was sat, looking at the man I loved, the man I hurt so fucking much that my soul ached for him.

He winced as he tried to manoeuvre his way up towards me.

I took his face in my hands, "I fucking love you so much and no measure of time will ever be enough for me to make this up to you." I sighed, ghosting my lips on his, tasting the seal of blood on his lower lip.

"Edward," he warned.

I pulled back, looked into his eyes and saw acceptance and lust. How the fuck could he forgive me so readily? Not wanting to ask in case I had misunderstood, I brought his lips back to mine.

"Ah!"

"Fuck, I'm sorry baby." My hands ghosted his body, his naked chest was wrapped expertly in a stretch bandage.

One week!

I had one fucking week with him and I couldn't touch him, because I had hurt him.

"It doesn't all hurt." He smiled, raising his eyebrow.

I scoffed. "Baby, there is no fucking way I am going to touch you yet."

He sighed, then winced and I chuckled as I raised a challenging eyebrow at him, daring him to argue.

"Does this mean I can't touch you?" He looked at me through long lashes.

I groaned. I was a selfish prick; I needed him to touch me, like I needed air.

He took my silence as a yes, or HELL FUCKING YES!

"Scoot to the edge of the bed, baby." He smiled as he slid slowly to his knees on the floor, I stood quickly and placed a pillow down for him to put under his knees.

He ran his fingers along the edge of my sleep pants, before slowly sliding them down my legs. He winced as he tried to get them over my hips, so I stood, pushing them down, my erection springing free, and his mouth level with my leaking cock.

"I need to taste you, baby," he whispered as his tongue flicked my slit, I moaned and sat down, leaning back on my elbows.

His hot breath hit my aching head and my back arched involuntary as I felt him consume me.

His breath tickled my soft hairs as I tried not to buck my hips.

"Fuck, my Black Prince, so fucking good," I moaned.

His eyes shot to mine, at that moment I thought I'd pissed him off as he drew his mouth from my shaft, causing me to hiss as the cold air caught my now overheated flesh.

I opened my mouth to apologise.

"I hate that name," he growled and I closed my eyes. "Look at me!" he ordered.

I opened them again to see his filled with lust, "BUT, you made it sound so fucking sexy." He grinned, cocky fucker.

I sat up, pushing my hands through his hair, "You are fucking sexy." I smiled as I brought my lips down to his.

He moaned into my mouth, putting my self-control on a knife's edge as I pulled him onto the bed.

"Lay down," I ordered as I knew his ribs must be fucking screaming at him from holding himself stiffly as he climbed on the bed.

I straddled his shoulders so my cock gave his lips a glossy sheen, before he flicked out his tongue, collecting the milky residue.

Holding my weight off of his body, I leant on the wall above the headboard to steady myself.

He smiled, opened his mouth and raised his eyebrow.

I chuckled. "Cocky fucker, I am going to fuck your mouth."

He hummed before once again enveloping me in his wet heat; I couldn't wait until his ribs felt better so I could take him on the bed…and in the shower, hell, even in the pool.

Thrusting my hips, he took all he could from this angle and it was not long until I was panting in ragged breaths as he drew up my length with his teeth, flicking his tongue into my slit.

"Motherfuuuuuuck!" I screamed as my cock pulsed into his mouth. Falling beside him, I crashed my mouth to his, licking up my liquid that had fallen by the corner of his mouth.

Fuck, I taste good!

I lay beside him as I traced the bruises on his body, with each soft stroke, I sent a lament of thanks to the guy upstairs that this perfect man lying beside me has forgiven me.

I tensed as my fingers ghosted the stretch bandage.

"Hey baby, we are what we are."

"Not an excuse," I snapped.

He pulled my head so that my eyes were level with his, "I love you, and you promised me that no matter what you said or did, you still loved me," he paused to lick my top lip, "and I believed you."

"I do love you, so fucking much."

"Then make love to me," he begged and I shook my head because I knew he was going to be fucking sore after the basement incident.

"I'll be fine, yes I'm sore so you will just have to be gentle with me," he chuckled, cupping my cheek.

I sighed because I was a selfish fuck and I needed this probably more than he did.

I turned him away from me, encircling his waist as not to put too much stress on his ribs. I lifted his leg over my hip and one handed, I opened the lube, before placing copious amounts on his reddened hole. I hissed as I took in his bruised sac.

"Please, Edward, amami per favour." (love me please)

I placed a condom between my teeth, ready to tear it open and he shook his head. "No…just you, I want to feel you, no barriers."

I nodded, because all words and breath had left me.

Positioning myself at his entrance, I rocked gently as he willingly accepted my length. Both of us moaning as I tilted my hips further, slowly gliding back and forth. I fell onto my back, pulling him with me so his back was flush with my chest.

"Look," I whispered as I caught his eyes in the reflection of the mirror just before I bent my knees so I had better leverage.

The room was still, no noises apart from his soft groans and my low grunts, as I thrust.

He brought his hand to his now bouncing cock. "Don't fucking touch it," I growled, placing my hands in the juncture of his thighs, opening him up more for me as I massaged the soft skin.

I shifted my weight, hitting his sweet spot and he came, painting a Rembrandt on his chest in flowing sweeps of liquid lust.

His body convulsed around me and my release stirred.

"Venire sul, bambino," he panted. (Come on, baby)

And like a freight train, my release soared through my body.

"Ahhhh...ungh...fuck, fuck, fuck!" I screamed.

~0o0~

DPOV

When I woke up, I was warm, in fact I was sweating and pinned to the bed, and my pillow was moving.

Memories from last night flooded my mind. Edward?

I attempted to scramble out of his arms, and a low chuckle filled the early morning room. "Stop wriggling or I'll fuck you again."

I turned to his face, his eyes were still closed and his lips were pursed trying not to smile.

Why the fuck is he still here?

What about his father? Jasper? What if he gets caught, with me!

"Edward?"

"Relax, we're alone."

"Alone?" His eyes opened, his expression mixed.

"We have one week."

I narrowed my eyes, "One week?"

"We have one week," he repeats, "Then it's over."

"It?"

"Us, this." He motioned between us.

"Never, impossible." I panted.

"I know, but I'm not going to waste one fucking second thinking about it." He pulled me into his arms, capturing my mouth. "I love you so fucking much."

I loved him too, I needed him, and my life had no meaning without him.

But he's right, its stupid wasting one second of our time, but I vow to work something out by the end of our seven days.

I AM NOT LOSING HIM!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it has been so long between updates this time, RL has been kicking my ass and I have had no inspiration to write.  
Thanks to my muse, SimplyMatt, who has brought me back to the keyboard, I dedicate this chapter to him.  
Thanks to my amazing beta, texasbella.  
So, loads of fun in this chapter… its day one of 'Seventh Heaven' as I am calling it, so it's going to read little different, shorter chapters so the boys and yourself can savour each of the 7 days the boys have together.

~ ~ ~ ~ o0o ~ ~ ~ ~

DAY 1...

EPOV

"So a week huh?" he smiled, stroking his hand through the light spattering of hair on my chest.

I nodded, pushing the fears back of what that meant for us.

"So we're all alone?"

I nodded again, wondering what was he thinking about?

"Just the two of us, in this big house, with lots of rooms." He giggled and my heart soared, he was a cocky fucker.

"Yeah." I smiled, pulling his face up to greet me, my lips mashed against his, tugging on his lower lip. Fuck, I would never get tired of tasting this man. We made out on the bed like a couple of teenagers until his stomach expressed its distaste to being ignored.

"Hungry?" I chuckled.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Get up and showered and make your way down when you're ready, my room is next door so help yourself to clothes." I kissed his lips once more before moving towards the door. I stop and turn to look at him and he's sat apprehensively on the edge of the bed.

"Baby?"

"I'm…" he began, and then huffed a puff of air out of his mouth. It took me two long strides to get back to him and lift his face to mine.

"Get showered, dressed and meet me at the bottom of the stairs!" I growled and his eyes closed as a small smile grew on his face.

Crashing my lips to his to prove he had nothing to fear, it was another twenty minutes and a mind blowing orgasm later, that I found myself in the kitchen looking through the cupboards for food.

I decided on fresh fruit, knowing his stomach wouldn't be able to handle much and that if we got hungry later, I could order in.

I heard the soft footfalls of bare feet on the tiles of the landing so I brought the platter of fruit with me and met him like I had promised. My heart broke as he was still walking cautiously, but when his eyes met mine, he smiled, showing me I was forgiven.

Pulling him through to our large TV room, I flicked on the 60' and gave him the remote.

I couldn't help chuckling as he moaned with appreciation while eating the soft fruit, his eyes widening and the spark I saw when we first met glinted in the corner of his eye.

Slowly, not breaking our gaze, he picked up a piece of melon and my cock hardened as he swept it across his lower lip, flicking his tongue out to catch the offending juice as it trickled towards his chin.

Bringing the ripened fruit to his mouth, he opened up just enough for the long segment to pass his lips as he took a bite, mewing.

"You finished?" I asked, my voice husky.

He smiled and nodded and I took the plate from between us, then knelt before him. His eyes were hooded as I leaned forward and began placing open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"Mmm."

"You taste so fucking good." I sucked on his earlobe and he lowered himself so his legs were open and his ass was on the edge of the seat. Grabbing one of the seat cushions, I knelt on it, making my cock level with his ass.

"Need, you..." he whimpered, pushing his hands through my hair and tugging it. I fucking loved it when he did that.

My hands grasped the elastic of the sweatpants he had borrowed and my breathing hitched.

"Commando?"

He nodded, my mouth crashed to his and I could feel his hardness against my chest.

There was so much need between us that I forgo preparing him, simply lubing his hole and pulling the condom on my cock before I grabbed his ass cheeks and plunged him onto my cock, his back arched as we both cried out.

I widened my stance to push myself in deeper. His knuckles were white as he held onto the armrests of the chair, his ass sliding back and forth on the cushions. I became vaguely aware that he was going to get friction burn, so I pulled him to my lap. It was a small space, but the feeling of him straddled on my lap with my cock inside his hot hole spurred me on as I rocked back on my heels.

It wasn't long before we were both covered in a light sheen of sweat and we were panting. I pulled him impossibly closer, allowing his cock to rub against my taut stomach and the friction is just enough for him as he comes in hot spurts, painting both our bodies. I looked into his eyes and they were bright, the sparkle I had taken away reappearing and that's all I needed as I bent forward, taking the soft skin of his shoulder into my mouth, I bit down as I filled the condom.

My legs screamed as I lifted us both from the floor and placed him back onto the seat.

"Fuck," I whispered and he nodded, both looking at one another, we began to laugh. Hearing that laugh come from the man I loved was the most amazing thing in the world and I vowed he would do it again and again over the next seven days.

"Shower?" He smiled, and then I had an idea, one my parents would fucking flip over, but hey, they weren't here.

"I have a better idea," I said as I stood, holding my hand out to him.

On shaky legs, I led my man over to the pool room, it was heated and caught our breath when we entered.

"Swim?"

I nodded, smiling, "Never heard of skinny dipping?"

He chuckled as I grabbed his hand and jumped into the water, pulling him with me.

Okay, I take that back. The sight of a naked Demetri is breathtaking, but the sight of a wet, dripping, naked Demetri is hot as fuck and I'm hard again already.

"Swim." His voice was breathy as he turned to swim away from me, his naked back and ass tightening as he swam to the shallow end of the pool.

I tried to follow him, but fuck, he was fast and was already passing me the opposite way as I reached the end. So, my boy wants to play cat and mouse, huh?

We swam like that for a while, just missing one another on each lap. After my tenth lap, I realised I hadn't seen him on the last one. I stopped, looking around I find him sat straddled on the low diving board, cock in hand, stroking it slowly.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Watching you. Fuck, you're beautiful." He smiled, licking his lips as his thumb passed over the head of his cock.

I swam over to him and pulled myself up onto the board. My lips crashed to his as I knelt between his legs.

He sat back, leaning on one hand as he continued to stroke himself with the other. I watched in rapt attention as pre cum dripped from the tip and onto his fingers and fuck, I wanted to suck them clean.

Placing my hands on his thighs, I opened him up more, massaging the soft skin with my thumbs.

"So good," he moaned as he laid back onto the board. I shuffled forward a little, lifting his ass to my thighs, his hole looking pink and welcoming as I slipped the tip of my thumb through the ring of muscle.

"Ahh... fuck, please," he whimpered, bucking his hips. His hand slipped from his cock to hold himself on the narrow board.

I continued to move my thumb in and out of him, leaving his hard cock to dance its erotic dance on his stomach.

My own cock was hard as steel as it joined in the dance. I quickened my pace because I needed to be inside him as soon as fucking possible. As I removed my thumb, he took me by surprise... the cocky fucker rolled and splashed back into the pool.

"Oh hell no!" I laughed out loud before following his lead. I swam underwater and grabbed his ankles as he reached the side of the pool.

"Out now!" I growled. He didn't argue as I pulled myself out... which fucking hurts with a cock that is hard. Remembering the night I caught Emm, I pulled him to the lounger.

He smiled and laid down.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"69?"

Ohhh fuckkk...

I straddled his body so his cock was teasing my mouth, his hands on my hips pulled me closer and I almost shot my load as I felt his tongue tease my slit.

We mirrored each other, when he licked, I licked. When he took me down, I did the same and we are in perfect synchronisation, all moans and sweaty bodies as we brought one another to new heights of orgasms.

We lay in each other's arms until his stomach groaned.

"Sorry," he whispered, kissing the back of my neck.

"Come on baby, lets get you fed." I threw him a towel because there was no fucking point getting dressed, I wanted us naked for the full seven days if I could arrange it.

We pad our way to the kitchen and he sat at the breakfast counter whilst I grabbed us some bottles of water.

It's mid afternoon...how long have we been in the fucking pool?

I opted for a light chicken caesar salad with crisp lettuce and the best Parmigiano Reggiano. We sat out on the patio eating as we shared a bottle of my favourite Pinot Grigio.

Finally he broke the silence while patting his stomach, "Fuck that was good, you're definitely a keeper, hot as fuck and can cook," he said with a playful chuckle.

"Yeah?" I smiled, pushing my plate away, the enormity of his words causing me to lose my appetite.

"Hey," he sighed and stood, and then moved towards me so that he could kneel at my feet as he took my hands in his, "Don't, Edward, please, we need to savour what time we have... my mom used to say..."

He stopped talking as his face fell.

"D?"

"Baby?"

"Edward, what date is it?"

I was confused by the sudden change of subject, but answered him anyway, "16th October."

His hands left mine and covered his face.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I missed it, I have never missed it. I'm sorry Mom," he cried into his hands.

"Demetri, talk to me."

"It's the anniversary of my Mom's death today, ten years, ten fucking years and I have never missed it." His tone had turned bitter.

"I'm sorry," I said, because I had no idea what else to say.

We sat in relative silence as he cried, still knelt before me, and I pushed my fingers through his hair.

Then I had an idea.

"Let's get dressed baby."

I stood and led him to my room, he dressed quickly and silently, and then he followed me back down the stairs and toward the door.

"Edward?"

"Do you trust me?" The words almost stuck in my throat.

He nodded, "Con la mia vita." (with my life)

I closed the distance between us to pull his bottom lip into my mouth. "Ti amo." (I love you)

I led him out to the garage, pulling out the keys to my baby.

"You have a Harley?"

I nodded as he stalked around my Heritage Softail Classic bike... my baby. His fingers stroked the leather and chrome of the bike and it was almost erotic, fuck, it was so fucking erotic.

"Nobody has ever sat on this bike except for me," my voice came out hoarse.

His eyebrow raised, challenging me.

I chuckled because I knew what the fuck he was thinking.

I stood close behind him, rubbing my cock into his jean clad ass. "I have fucked on my Iron 883, but never on this one," I whispered close to his ear and his body melted into mine.

The sun was beginning to rest on the hills as I pulled us into a small cove I had discovered a few years back. It was a place I visited when everything got to be too much.

I pulled him from the bike and we walked, our hands twined together, towards the ocean, I stopped and turned to him. "I'm so fucking sorry you missed this day with your mom, baby."

His eyes were wide and glazed.

"Maybe you can... erm... you know talk to her from here?" I shrugged.

He smiled, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of my mouth, before walking towards the ocean alone. I stepped back and sat on the outcrop of rocks as I watched him kick the sand with his now bare feet.

He pushed his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth for a while before finally picking up a shell which he tossed into the ocean and turned back towards me, his eyes red and puffy.

I walked towards him, my body aching for his touch, I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him softly.

"Lets go home," he whispered. I nodded and we walked back to the bike.

When we made it home, we stripped and crawled into my bed, I had never wanted anyone in my bed before, Jazz had tried it all the time.

We held one another and watched a movie, softly making out but never going any further.

We ate pizza and laughed at Nathan Lane in 'The Birdcage'.

He yawned and I turned off the movie as we spooned together in bed.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you fuck me on your bike tomorrow?"

__


End file.
